


英蘇相性一百問及私設

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 主持人：阿爾弗雷德、法蘭西斯、威爾斯這個英sir人很好。這個蘇哥很喜歡亞瑟。一個願意跟亞瑟好好說話的阿利斯特，和一個能且會跟阿利斯特好好說話的亞瑟，情商高到OOC，彷彿伴侶諮商情節。存在米露、英法、英威英、法蘇法、英荷（激烈？）、法西法、法荷……要素。英米主要是兄弟向。沒有人嫉妒，開放式多重關係的理想境地。如果要說時間點設定的話，是最近（2020 年夏天）。因為整篇文或許太夢幻了所以看看就好。其他提及人物：愛爾蘭、北愛爾蘭、中國、加拿大、西班牙、西藏、香港。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一至四十四問

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Essie Jain – I am not afraid of the dark
> 
> 私設：
> 
> 英格蘭 — 亞瑟．柯克蘭（詳見第二章私設）
> 
> 蘇格蘭 — 阿利斯泰爾，柯克蘭視為婚後姓，婚前姓未定。在私人場合通常不使用婚後姓。  
> （我其實不太確定阿利斯泰爾是不是本家設定，印象中本家似乎有在網誌釋出名字，但我沒地毯式查）
> 
> 威爾斯 — 姓名未定，柯克蘭視為婚後姓。多數場合僅稱呼為「柯克蘭」。
> 
> 長幼設定（不完全按照歷史）：
> 
> 愛爾蘭 >= 威爾斯 >>> 法蘭西 = 西班牙 > 蘇格蘭 >> 英格蘭 >>>>> 尼德蘭 >> 美利堅 >>>>>>> 香港 >>> 北愛爾蘭
> 
> 本文座位：
> 
> 蹄形，拉成直線為：阿爾—威爾斯—阿利斯特—亞瑟—法蘭西斯

> 1、請問你的名字是？

**英：** 亞瑟．柯克蘭。

 **英：** 說真的，這還用問嗎？難道你們不認識我？

 **威：** 我想重點不是你叫什麼名字，而是你怎麼說出你的名字。

 **法：** 雖然你的答法真的沒什麼有趣的。你應該，例如說，出個糗。

 **英：** 名字就名字還有怎麼好有趣的回答法？

 **威：** 這個嗎，比如說，（轉向蘇格蘭）那麼，「你的名字是？」

 **蘇：** 阿利斯泰爾。

 **威：** 柯克蘭嗎？

蘇：（看向一邊）

 **英：** 他不喜歡婚後姓，因為所有人都心知肚明這不可能是我從他而一定是他從我。別管他，這樣就好。

 **英：** ……啊。

 **威：** 就是這樣了。（低頭翻頁）

> 2、年齡是？

**英：** 很難說，至少一千多歲有吧。看你怎麼算。

 **蘇：** 差不多。

 **威：** 你們喜歡怎麼算呢？

 **英：** 至少要算到羅馬吧。

 **蘇：** 嗯。

 **法：** 那就是差不多兩千歲了。

> 3、性別是？

**英：** 男性。

 **蘇：** 男。

 **英：** 這不是廢話嗎？這種問卷的客群——

 **米：** 也許可能是嚮導啊，或是 Alpha 啊，或是叉子之類的。

 **英：** …………

**米：** 答答看？

 **英：** 男，嚮導，Alpha，叉子。

 **蘇：** 哦。男，嚮導，Beta……最後一個我實在不知道。

 **米：** 好吧，但是，欸——？

 **蘇：** 好吧，哨兵。

 **威：** 我覺得就精神安定能力來說，阿利斯特比較接近嚮導？

 **英：** 但就戰鬥力來說，阿利斯特也比較接近哨兵……

 **米：** 我懂了，你是 mute 。

 **英：** 好啦。

 **英：** ……起碼也是守衛吧。

 **蘇：** 現在你又想當哨兵了。

> 4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？

**英：** 陷阱題。

 **蘇：** 難道你還怕跳陷阱的嗎？

 **英：** 我不管說自己是什麼個性，你們都會吐槽我的。

 **蘇：** 你可以少稱讚自己一點。

 **英：** 奇怪的是，就算你多稱讚自己一點，他們也不會吐槽你。

 **英：** 要是你貶低自己一點，他們還會鼓勵你安慰你。

 **蘇：** 可能我為人比你更好一點，所以人緣比你更好一些。

 **英：** 絕不是這樣。他們是看我好欺負。

 **蘇：** 你哪裡好欺負了？

 **法：** 他的意思是「好想欺負」。

 **米：** 我沒有這樣想的啊。

 **蘇：** ……我沒有覺得你真的好欺負。

 **威：** ……。

 **蘇：** 要不我早跟你離成婚了。

 **英：** 話不是這樣說。

 **蘇：** 要不哪樣說？

 **英：** 你是在拐個彎說你討厭我。

 **蘇：** 我沒有。我只是不想跟你成婚。

> 5、對方的性格呢？

**蘇：** 好欺負。

 **英：** …………

 **蘇：** 你剛剛自己說的啊？

 **英：** 見縫插針。

 **蘇：** 少來，針線活我少做了嗎？

**英：** 那不然你們講講看，我們是什麼性格？

 **法：** 蘇格蘭跟錯人，

 **蘇：** 你後面就別講了。

 **法：** 吃軟不吃硬。

 **蘇：** …………

 **英：** 多講點，我可以拿來對付他。

 **蘇：** 所以說你哪裡好欺負了？

> 6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？

**英：** 很久很久以前。反正就是在島上的某個地方。

 **蘇：** 我沒有特別去記這種事。

 **英：** 你？

 **英：** 你這也要攻擊我？

 **蘇：** 回神過來的時候你已經在了。

 **蘇：** 你太敏感了，我真的沒有在攻擊你。

 **英：** 你有。

 **蘇：** 我沒。

 **英：** 你有。

 **蘇：** 我怎麼攻擊你？

 **英：** 你剛剛表示了你不在乎我吧。

 **蘇：** 我……

 **蘇：** ……算了。

> 7、對對方的第一印象是？

**英：** 藍藍的？

 **蘇：** 你這……小小的。

 **米：** 你們這是在說什麼啊。

 **英：** 不要高估幼童的記性。

 **蘇：** 你覺得我比你大多少？

 **英：** 那你又怎麼說我是小小的？

 **蘇：** ……確實就是小小的，總在一個比我大一點的人身邊打轉……嚴格說起來是有時候他會來接你。呃，我真的不是記得很清楚。

 **蘇：** 但那是威爾斯吧？

 **威：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** 主要是現在來說英格蘭到底是哪裡人？什麼人？

 **英：** 盎格魯撒克遜人啊。

 **蘇：** 盎格魯撒克遜人顯然不該從羅馬帝國開始算。

 **法：** 也不該叫亞瑟。

 **英：** ……。

 **蘇：** 其實，更不應該讓威爾斯來接你。

 **英：** …………夠了，饒了我吧。

> 8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？

**英：** 長得好看，老實說，還是好看的。

 **威：** 真是膚淺。

 **英：** 你也好看。

 **蘇：** 所以才膚淺吧。

 **法：** 「喜歡對方的哪一點呢」？

 **英：** ……我不想當眾說這種事情。

 **蘇：** 我沒有特別喜歡對方哪一點。

 **英：** 少來！

 **蘇：** 不說相當於沒有。我們平手而已。

 **英：** 你這是賭氣吧。

 **蘇：** 我對你有什麼好賭氣的。

（威：就是賭氣……）

> 9、討厭對方哪一點？

**英：** 很多。

 **蘇：** 哦？哪些？

 **英：** 你這麼想聽我說討厭你哪裡？

 **蘇：** 你討厭我我就更有理由討厭你了。

 **英：** 有點自主性跟能動性好嗎。

 **蘇：** 那不然我要說了。我實在不喜歡你不知道別人討厭你哪裡。

 **英：** 我知道。

 **蘇：** （轉向阿爾）是嗎？他知道嗎？

 **米：** 呃……

 **蘇：** 不用顧慮他，做好KY的本分。

 **米：** 不知道，他當然是不知道啊。

 **英：** 少來！！

 **威：** 哪怕是問馬修，答案可能也是一樣的。

 **英：** 才不是這樣！！！

 **威：** 哪怕是問嘉龍，答案可能也是一樣的。

 **威：** 你不用太難過，這是在上位者常有的結果。

 **英：** 但……等等……以現在而言，（問法蘭西斯）你也這麼認為嗎？

 **法：** 比較像是你知道但不認為須要改掉，或是有不同的理解吧。我猜。

 **英：** 但這有什麼不對嗎？我認同我認同的事情很正常啊。

 **蘇：** 所以我只說我討厭，沒說你要改。

 **蘇：** 簡而言之就是我們合不來，硬要磨合，的後果。

（法：某方面來說阿爾其實是完美繼承啦）

（蘇：但阿爾沒這麼討厭）

（威：明明阿爾的自以為是更誇張。說來也是神奇）

> 10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？

**蘇：** 接剛剛的話，我覺得是不好的。

 **英：** 這話怎麼說？我們好歹也維持了三個世紀的婚姻。

 **蘇：** 維持了三個世紀還依舊想要離婚的婚姻。

 **威：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** 威爾斯還是最近又要求提高了自治的權限。

 **英：** 你想說我很不得人疼嗎？

 **蘇：** 我的意思是哪怕要合併也不該在當初那種條件下。

> 11、你怎麽稱呼對方？

**英：** 蘇格蘭。或是阿利斯特。

 **蘇：** 英格蘭。

 **法：** 沒有叫名字的時候嗎？

 **蘇：** 那種體己的時候還是不會讓外人看到的。

 **米：** 為什麼呢？

 **威：** ……。

蘇：（發覺說錯話）

 **英：** 他不想讓人知道其實跟我關係沒那麼不好。

 **米：** 為什麼呢？？？

 **英：** 這樣就不好意思鬧離婚了。

 **威：** 這種時候你不要往自己臉上貼金比較好喔。

> 12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？

**蘇：** 隨便。

 **英：** 那就柯克蘭吧。

 **威：** 法蘭西斯。

 **法：** 喔？唷。（從後方敲了亞瑟的頭）

 **英：** 啊，呃，嗯。亞瑟，請叫我亞瑟。

> 13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？

**英：** 狼。小隻的。

 **蘇：** 豹。小隻的。

 **米：** 為什麼是小隻的？

 **蘇：** 長大了就不太能養在身邊了。只會互咬。

 **米：** 我覺得這是誤會。從小養大的話是沒問題的。

 **法：** 說得也是，馬修還養熊。

米：（「所以意思是有打算養在身邊？」寫在紙上給法跟威看）

威：（「好歹當年也是互毆搶著併吞對方的」）

> 14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？

**英：** 咍……但我的東西都是他的。

 **蘇：** 你什麼意思？

 **英：** 我想不到還有什麼是你沒有的。送什麼感覺都很累贅。

 **米：** 可以送點吃的啊。會消失的東西就沒所謂了。

 **英：** 不然我送你電動吧。

 **蘇：** 為什麼是電動？

 **英：** 有趣，好玩，沒架子，還不用跟我一起。是不是很體貼。

 **蘇：** ……

 **蘇：** 是。

 **英：** 那你要送我什麼？

 **蘇：** 我再多隔幾年再辦公投好了。

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……但這不算。

 **蘇：** 那就送花吧。

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……意思是總會枯掉嗎。

 **蘇：** 你別老是把事情往壞的方面想行嗎。

 **英：** 不要講得好像你剛剛沒曲解我的意思。

 **法：** 沒事的。沒事的。別害怕。

> 15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？

**英：** 我沒有什麼想要的。

 **米：** 因為你已經擁有全世界？

 **英：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** 頂多是擁有過吧。

 **英：** 你跟我是一起失去的。

 **蘇：** 現在我打算退出那段歷史。

 **蘇：** ……我知道那不可能，但我不再緬懷了。

威：（寫著什麼）

 **英：** 好吧，那，

 **英：** 我想你別離開我。

 **蘇：** 這不算吧。

 **英：** ……

 **英：** …………

 **英：** 我實在沒什麼別的好說的。不管你送我什麼，留著以後也看了難過。

 **蘇：** …………

 **蘇：** 這話由我來說很奇怪，但蘇格蘭並沒有一定會獨立，所以，

 **蘇：** 你也不用總以那為前提想事情。

（米：哇這！）

（威：哦。）

（法蘭西低頭笑著紀錄）

> 16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？

**英：** 如果不討論政治的話，就是，

 **蘇：** 做菜實在太難吃了。

 **英：** 喂！我還沒說完。

 **蘇：** 我說完了，你可以說。

 **英：** ……攻擊別人又裝沒事這點。

 **英：** 要說我不知道自己哪裡討人厭的話，他也沒有好到哪去。

 **蘇：** 我當然知道，我只是故意惹你而已。

米：（「這真不是在曬恩愛嗎」寫在紙上給法蘭西斯看）

法：（「從旁來看是，但他們本人肯定不覺得」）

> 17、你的毛病是？

**英：** 好吧，我做菜不怎樣。

 **法：** 別的呢？

 **英：** 我為什麼要告訴你？

 **法：** 你的毛病我老早都知道了。你是在告訴觀眾讀者。

 **英：** ……我跟他們熟嗎？為什麼要告訴他們？

（法：哇這防衛機制起來了）

 **蘇：** 我喜歡故意惹他。

（法：然後這個救場很會啊。）

（威：而且亞瑟你也喜歡故意惹阿利斯特不是嗎。）

 **英：** 但你不打算改是不是？

 **蘇：** 不打算啊。

 **蘇：** 我為什麼要？

 **米：** 所以說這就是叫做情趣的東西嗎？

> 18、對方的毛病是？

**蘇：** 說真的，不要把自己搞到須要別人照顧他，就謝天謝地了。

 **蘇：** 不然要是輪到我，我也很麻煩。

 **威：** 但你還是會去做，對不對？

 **蘇：** 那也僅限你不做的時候……

 **英：** 我就是不知道他為什麼老是要這樣假裝完全不喜歡我。

 **米：** 我真不覺得他剛剛那樣說這是這意思噯。說到底他還是不想看你難受的吧。

法：（「但我覺得你不要這樣太粗糙地戳破他們兩個都好過點」）

 **米：** 你這樣說——但這不正才是感情出問題的主因嗎？他們寧願假裝討厭彼此？

 **蘇：** 並沒有真的那麼不討厭的。

 **英：** ……要是建立起感情，之後分離會很難看的。

 **米：** 所以說不要以會分離為前提啊。

 **米：** ……而且我現在也沒跟你很難看。

 **米：** 說到底不建立起感情才是分離的主因吧？

> 19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？

**蘇：** 我習慣了，現在他做什麼都還好。

 **英：** ……很多事，但現在都是小事。

 **英：** 我是說，小的不快。

 **蘇：** 你還是可以說，我反正也不會改。

 **英：** 我不喜歡你預設我不喜歡你。

 **蘇：** 彼此彼此。

 **英：** 這樣談話很難繼續下去。

 **蘇：** 原句奉還。

 **法：** ……我覺得你們還是得解決深處的難題。否則談什麼都會有疙瘩。

 **蘇：** 如果我們是人類，我想我們就會去解決。

 **蘇：** 但我們不是。我們的問題是整個國家的問題。

 **米：** 我覺得還是跟個性有關。

 **蘇：** 是，不是每個人都能像你一樣在冷戰冰點跟宿敵談戀愛。

（米：我剛剛是被攻擊了嗎）

（威：他是嫉妒了）

> 20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？

**蘇：** 我做什麼他都不快。

 **英：** 並不是這樣……

 **蘇：** 你剛剛就是那樣說的。

 **英：** 我沒……唉。算了。

 **蘇：** 那你覺得你做什麼我會不快？

 **英：** 我做什麼你都不快。

 **法：** 是不是？你們該談談。

 **威：** 至少還是可以進展到——嗯——

 **法：** 冷戰的程度的。

米：（噗）

 **英：** ……（生硬）謝謝，我們會考慮。

 **蘇：** 你考慮就好。

> 21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？

**英：** 你為什麼老是要這樣說話？

 **蘇：** 因為最後總會是我遷就你。

 **法：** 沒有這種事，英格蘭現在其實很需要蘇格蘭。

 **英：** 他只是心裡覺得老是會這樣，就以這種前提做事，然後還會要求一些很誇張的東西，一些根本不可能東西。

 **蘇：** 不是這樣，但你老是覺得我在「耍任性」，你什麼時候能夠平等看待我？

 **英：** 你……

 **法：** 好吧，看來還有很長一段路要走。

 **蘇：** 你就看誰要陪你走。

> 22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？

**蘇：** 我不記得了。

 **蘇：** 說到底，我們有約過會嗎？

 **英：** ……正式的，可能沒有。

 **米：** 那非正式的呢？

 **英：** 那就很多了。

 **蘇：** 哪有？像是什麼？

 **英：** 在前線放鬆的時候。

 **蘇：** ……我不覺得那算。

 **英：** 你會隨便跟同袍……打野戰嗎？

 **法：** 哇喔。

 **蘇：** 你哇什麼喔？

 **英：** 好像你沒打過？

 **法：** 呃，其實，我會。

 **法：** 隨便跟同袍打野戰。

 **英：** …………

 **蘇：** …………

 **法：** 所以我很意外這被拿出來講。

 **英：** ……看了星星喝了酒還唱了歌然後打？

 **法：** 看情況吧。

 **英：** 所以我在說的是情境問題。

 **米：** 那我懂你在說什麼了。

威：（笑出來）

 **蘇：** ……不管怎樣，那不算約會。

 **英：** 我還有很多其他可以說的。

 **蘇：** ……反正對我來說都不算。

> 23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？

**英：** 還可以。但是很冷。

 **米：** 到底是還可以還是很冷？

 **英：** 因為太冷了所以覺得算是氣氛的一環。

 **英：** 不過你要問的話，因為太冷了所以得靠在一起。

 **蘇：** 反正你的意思是你就是要講成不壞。

 **英：** 你覺得壞嗎？

 **蘇：** ……我不記得了。

 **法：** 好吧，我有理由相信氣氛其實挺好的。

> 24、那時進展到何種地步了？

**英：** 所以剛剛不是說了打野戰嗎？

 **法：** 你可以講點更詳細的，打炮也是有很多細節？

 **英：** （驚恐）你需要什麼細節？

 **法：** 不同的打法，還是有，親密程度的差異啊。

 **法：** 反正蘇格蘭又沒阻止你講。

 **蘇：** 那我現在阻止了。

（米：法蘭難得KY一回啊）

 **法：** 現在是不是更有理由講了？

 **英：** 不，等等，

 **英：** 不是，

 **英：** 你剛剛還勸我們好好談談別彼此針對不是嗎。

 **法：** 來嘛，我真的很想知道。

 **英：** 你很變態。

（英：……還有點自虐）

 **法：** 性解放的哥哥是不介意愛人和別人或愛人之間做愛的。愛總是越做越多。

 **蘇：** ……得了吧，不回答你不會放過我們對不對？

 **法：** 你這麼說就代表你是想回答了，但不想表現得你想。

 **蘇：** ……

（米：啊這該不是又說錯話了？）

 **蘇：** ……我幫他口。這樣行嗎？

 **法：** 就這樣？

 **蘇：** 還騎了。

 **蘇：** 這辛辣程度夠你翻下一頁了吧。

> 25、經常去的約會地點是？

**英：** 呃。

 **蘇：** 你說說看。你還把哪些事情誤會成約會了。

 **英：** 我本來想說「實在沒有了」，但你要這樣挑釁我，

 **蘇：** 嗯？

 **蘇：** 麻煩再多想出幾個足夠浪——漫——到稱之為約會的。

 **英：** ……還，還是有很多的。

 **蘇：** 這可能其實表現了你缺愛到隨便都感到滿足。

> 26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？

**英：** …………

 **蘇：** 不特別，當天我會對他好一點。

 **威：** 說得好像你真的沒準備似地。

 **米：** 所以究竟準備了什麼？（回想不起來以前有沒有見過）

 **英：** 我不大覺得那些準備有起什麼效果，所以有時候就不想準備了。

 **蘇：** 沒有準備。

（威：好吧好吧）

> 27、是由哪一方告白的？

**英：** 嗯……

 **蘇：** 呃。

 **蘇：** 怎麼想都是英格蘭。

 **英：** 我嗎？！

 **蘇：** 是你自己說「把你的王借我一下」。雖然態度差得比較像擄人。

 **英：** 但是你把自己賣——

 **威：** 停，不然等下你們就要打起來了。

 **英：** ——

 **蘇：** ……我們反正都是被自己國民賣掉的。

 **英：** 嗯，對。沒有告白。

**法：** 私底下也沒有？

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……那你講的可能就是很久很久以前……或者很最近的時候了。

 **米：** 所以是有的嘛。

 **英：** 對，對，是我，滿意了嗎。

> 28、你有多喜歡對方？

**英：** …………

 **英：** ……讓國家回答這種問題真的很難，不過， **我** 確實很喜歡他。

 **蘇：** ……我並不想聽你有多喜歡我。

 **英：** ……好吧，但，為什麼？

蘇：（看向別處）

 **法：** 好，我懂了。

 **英：** 你懂什麼了？！

 **法：** 他——（蘇格蘭跳過去摀住法蘭西的嘴）

 **蘇：** 別說！

 **蘇：** 他沒自己懂的話有人告訴他也沒什麼意義。

 **法：** 才不是這樣。

 **法：** 是你不想讓他知道。

 **威：** 我就是不曉得你們幹嘛不想讓彼此知道……

 **蘇：** 好像你跟亞瑟溝通很良好似地。

 **威：** 一般層面上？是啊。

> 29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？

**蘇：** 咍，饒了我吧。

 **英：** 說到愛就有點傷感情了。

 **蘇：** 哦？這怎麼說？

 **英：** 你為什麼對這種話比較興奮啊。

 **英：** 再怎麼愛也無法完全體現在行動上，就算說是身不由己也沒什麼意義。

 **蘇：** 這樣啊。

 **蘇：** 其實我是愛的。

 **英：** 欸？！

 **蘇：** 反正愛是這麼無能的一個東西，對不對？

（威：考慮到兩次世界大戰傷員，你其實是很愛他的）

> 30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？

**米：** 那個，我們再來一次吧。你們有多喜歡對方？愛對方嗎？

 **英：** …………

 **蘇：** ……呃。

 **法：** 別呃了，要不我們直接訪問親臨現場的威爾斯。

 **威：** 我非常不介意此時難得繪聲繪影加油添醋一點。

 **蘇：** 好啦！

 **蘇：** 好吧……真是。

 **蘇：** ……但我。

 **威：** 很難在別人面前表現出來是不？

 **蘇：** ……

 **威：** 那我要說了，其實蘇格蘭非常照顧他，簡直到了鉅細靡遺的程度，所有事情都會事先打點好，如果有什麼亞瑟不開心的點，那八成是阿利斯特故意留下來整他的。

 **威：** 阿利斯特其實覺得亞瑟炸毛很可愛。

 **威：** 而且都是些無傷大雅的炸毛。他連什麼東西只會激怒亞瑟但不會真的造成傷害都算好了。雖然不能說這種惡趣味是愛或者喜歡，但至少他確實，很了解亞瑟。

 **蘇：** ……………

 **英：** ……好了好了別說了。我聽了都害羞了。

 **威：** 至於亞瑟呢，私底下對阿利斯特的姿態更低一些，彷彿是要補償他政治上的狂妄跟囂張似地。當然英格蘭式的低姿態只能意會。但我相信他主觀上是有放軟的。

 **威：** 像是找阿利斯特去，吃真正的餐廳，之類的。

 **米：** 噗。

 **法：** 真正的餐廳。

 **威：** 是的，包含法國料理。

 **英：** …………

 **威：** 而且老實說，雖然麥當勞等等速食店不被承認為料理，但美國菜他們還是會吃的——正經的漢堡的話。

 **米：** 哇真的嗎！我好感動！

 **威：** 嗯。

 **威：** 對了，「他們不會都稱這為約會，差不多就是，出遊的等級」。

> 31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？

**英：** 說真的，就國家來說，不能採取什麼行動，就個人來說，呃，

 **蘇：** 採取什麼行動也沒有用。

 **英：** 嗯。

 **英：** 我是指，採取了行動——比如——強迫對方再怎麼樣做，也不會讓心改變……這個我其實確實知道。

 **蘇：** 但你還是很愛強迫人。

 **英：** 是……議會要做什麼我也……

 **米：** 那你呢阿利斯特？

 **蘇：** 我沒什麼好做的。他還要再招誰惹誰我都無權置喙。

 **米：** 就算在個人的方面？

 **蘇：** ……那可能還能讓婚離得乾脆點。

（法：某方面來說是很不坦率呢）

> 32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？

**蘇：** 可以。

 **英：** ……可以。

 **蘇：** 不如說，從來沒在意過。

> 33、如果約會時對方遲到一小時以上，你會怎麽辦？

**蘇：** 那就沒有下次約會了。

 **蘇：** ……啊。

（威：哎呀）

 **英：** 所以明明就是有在約會的！

威：（偷笑）

 **蘇：** ……算，算了。

 **英：** 其實不會怎麼樣，而且他如果遲到，十之八九是準備了什麼別的……花樣。所以很快就沒關係了。

 **蘇：** 他要是遲到也會英式撒嬌應付過去。

 **威：** 所以他們老是這樣，一方對另一方無賴一點，另一方就會抵抗；但一方對自己殘酷一點，另一方又會圓場。

 **英：** 可是，威爾斯，你直接說出來就不夠文學性了。

 **威：** 你搞錯了吧，這問卷的目標就是大把狗血大把糖。

> 34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？

**英：** 這是在問性的方面嗎？

 **法：** 你要那樣回答也可以呀。

 **米：** 應該不是？性的方面後面有整整五十題。

 **英：** 喔。

 **英：** ……那，我覺得他只戴一邊耳環滿好看的。他很適合這樣。

 **蘇：** 我喜歡他比我矮。

 **英：** ？？？？？？

 **蘇：** 這樣比較好摸頭啊。

 **英：** …………

 **蘇：** 你是不喜歡嗎？

 **英：** ……不。只是我覺得我好像被小看了。

 **蘇：** 拐個彎說你可愛你還嫌。

 **英：** 你怎麼突然嘴巴變這麼甜了？

 **蘇：** 既然說這問卷的目標就是大把狗血大把糖，我就破罐破摔了。

 **英：** 但我覺得你應該還是在炫耀你比我高這點。

 **蘇：** 一個事實本來就有很多陳述的角度。

> 35、對方性感的表情是？

**英：** 不得不說，他鄙視人的時候是挺性感的。

 **蘇：** 這點我倒是挺同意你。同樣這句話我複誦你一次。

 **米：** 也就是說你們都是受虐狂嗎？

 **英：** 不是，是看到那種表情就更想蹂躪他了。

 **蘇：** 呃，我的意思只是欣賞起來還挺不錯的，但我不見得每次都想要去動他。看就好了。

 **蘇：** 這是審美意義的性感。

**米：** 出於我個人的好奇心，我還想請你們多說一點。

 **英：** 為什麼啊？？哥哥們的性生活跟性癖對你來說很有趣嗎？

 **米：** 很有趣啊。

 **英：** 哎……好吧。我覺得他單手斜撐著頭發呆的時候很性感。

 **蘇：** 啊？什麼跟什麼？

 **英：** 就是好像你出神了。然後，

 **英：** 當你回神並且聚焦在我身上的瞬間，那真的是，頗性感。

 **英：** 要是在加上聚焦的瞬間你是友善地在笑那就更不得了了。

 **蘇：** 噢，謝……謝謝。

 **米：** 你這是臉紅了嗎？連耳朵都紅了啊。

 **蘇：** 我那樣做的時候……沒有過那種意思。（脖子也紅了）

 **法：** 那你呢阿利斯特？

 **蘇：** 認真做點什麼事，忘記傲嬌的時候。

 **英：** 那是什麼意思？

 **蘇：** 就是你甚至忘記不好意思，落落大方地意氣風發，但又不到自大狂妄，而只是因為很了解自己能耐而有十足自信的時候。

 **蘇：** 會覺得這個婚還是結得有點價值的。

 **威：** 你就說你會覺得跟對人了嘛。

 **蘇：** ……好啦。

**米：** 但是，這個表情是，跟你無關的嗎？

 **蘇：** 跟我無關的？

 **米：** 這聽起來有點……嗯……公事公辦？博愛？

 **蘇：** 哦你是說……嗯……呃……

 **蘇：** 那，他惡作劇得逞，但並不打算整我，而是要跟我分享什麼的時候的表情。

 **蘇：** 就是……滿帥的。

 **蘇：** ……你接話啊。

 **米：** 哦！

 **米：** 嗯，我被餵了一大口狗糧，心滿意足了。

（米：我的家庭還是挺甜蜜和樂可愛的）

> 36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？

**英：** 他主動的時候。

 **英：** ……這種時候真的很少。

 **米：** 這是在說物以稀為貴嗎。

 **英：** 我的意思是，嗯……你說的那樣也是，不過，這表示他當下心情真的很好。

 **英：** 通常會從親我臉頰、額頭或頭髮開始。

 **英：** ……而且我——其實——喜歡溫馨的東西，你也，知道的。

**蘇：** 他鬧彆扭的時候。

 **蘇：** 就是，有一種，他心裡知道我大概不會順著他，但還是姑且耍賴試試看，的那種賴皮。我會覺得他這樣算是某種示弱，挺可愛的。

 **米：** 然後你就會順著他了嗎？

 **蘇：** 不會。（笑）不一定。

（威：終於有點進入狀況的感覺了啊）

> 37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？

**蘇：** 這是一定有的。

 **蘇：** 至於善不善於，那還是要看是多大的謊。

 **蘇：** 我不覺得我是很善於說謊的類型。

 **英：** 你？

 **蘇：** 沒你擅長。

 **英：** 我看不出來你不擅長。

 **蘇：** 我還是會心虛的。

 **英：** 我也會啊。

 **蘇：** 哦？這有助於我們以後更輕易地識破對方的謊言嗎？

 **英：** ……其實也沒必要識破。

 **蘇：** 對吧。

**蘇：** 好吧，我是說，不。

 **蘇：** 也許應該要識破。

 **蘇：** 我是指，不是當作攻擊或抓到把柄地識破，而是把沒銜接起來的部份揭開來修補。

 **蘇：** 我覺得也不是說所有類似的事情都是「說謊」。

 **蘇：** 有的時候是，有某件事，應該要傳達或討論，但很難，不知從何說起，也很難全面地描述，結果陳述起來總是片面或局部的。當這個局部到了往後某一天，變得「不堪用」的時候，當時沒有妥善表達的另一部分，就會變成「被隱瞞」的事情，而有表達出來的部份變成了「謊言」。可是其實當初沒有說謊的意思。可是，儘管這樣，到了後來，已經有太多新的事情追加或奠基在那個不夠完整的基礎上，這些會或多或少被推翻掉，這種付諸流水的感覺很像被背叛或者欺騙。

 **英：** 嗯。的確是這樣。

 **蘇：** 甚至有更多時候是連切入點都沒有，整件事就懸宕在那邊，其實並不是有意擺爛，但實在是束手無策。

 **蘇：** 事後又會變成「你當初不是說沒事嗎」。結果先前說的「沒事」，或是「嘗試看看的意願」，又變成了謊言。

 **英：** 我沒什麼要補充的。

> 38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？

**英：** 呃。

 **蘇：** 不要吵架就最幸福了。

 **英：** 確實啊。

 **蘇：** 完全不吵架的時候會有我們平等的錯覺。在這種錯覺下就能普通地喜歡他。

 **英：** 其實只是吵架的話我們也沒有多不平等……

 **蘇：** 不，那只是我暗中遷就你，而你沒察覺。

 **蘇：** 我都已經事先自我閹割過了。

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……我在這道歉也於事無補，對不對？

 **蘇：** 對，所以你省省吧，我也好省得佯裝安慰你說沒關係。

> 39、曾經吵過架嗎？

**英：** 所以就說是經常吵架了。

 **蘇：** 嗯，跳過這題吧。

> 40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？

**英：** ……一定要這樣嗎？

 **米：** 舉個例嘛？以前的也可以。

 **英：** 好吧，很久很久以前，英格蘭有一個很棒的君主，叫做伊莉莎白，伊莉莎白只有一個缺點，就是沒有子嗣。因為所以，英格蘭決定請蘇格蘭的國王來當國王，就是前面阿利斯特說到的擄人事件。過了不多不少年，英格蘭果然還是不想要信奉天主教，因此把從蘇格蘭擄來的王朝再度趕走了，把出嫁到尼德蘭的公主瑪麗和駙馬迎請回來當女王和王。當時差一點——也許不只一點，但反正沒有實現——要跟尼德蘭合併了。不過也許我們雙方都不想，所以萬幸沒合併。我給了他一些錢，一些馬，又被他敲詐了另外一些，然後我們分開了。

 **米：** 這是真的嗎？我覺得不是。

 **英：** 當然不是，你這考古狂，這很好查。我把兩段事情混在一起講了。事實上，雖然英格蘭有錢到可以給蘇格蘭一大堆，但在那之前英格蘭本身跟尼德蘭也借了一大堆。雖然最一開始是想要打爆尼德蘭，但最後卻接受尼德蘭的王妃統治，還拿錢，還真是他嗎好吧。至於合併，雖然當時英大不列顛全都在這個尼德蘭來的王朝底下，但沒有長久到談到合併的程度，不如說根本就很短。而且，瑪麗和他丈夫也沒有子嗣，英格蘭人還只喜歡瑪麗，不喜歡駙馬，而瑪麗比駙馬早死，所以，英格蘭跟尼德蘭各自尋後去了。總之，什麼事也沒發生。

 **蘇：** 什麼事也沒發生？

 **英：** 這整件事對英格蘭來說是好事，但對蘇格蘭跟愛爾蘭來說大概是壞事，所以折衷一下：什麼事也沒發生。

 **英：** ——大概就是像這樣的爭吵吧。音量跟力道再調高一百倍。

 **米：** 好吧，那說點現實的。

 **英：** 什麼爭吵都有，錢、自然資源、自治、地位、國際身份……

 **蘇：** 跟政治無關的部份，果然就是個性，但這也是跟政治相關的。

 **米：** 沒有什麼，居家型的嗎？

 **英：** 我們又沒有住在一起。

 **法：** 那約會的時候？

 **蘇：** 真的約會的話就不想花時間爭吵了。

 **蘇：** 假裝什麼事都沒有是最好的。

 **英：** 也不是真的「假裝」啦……就是知道要避開什麼吧。這阿爾不是最會了嗎。

> 41、之後如何和好呢？

**威：** 各打一拳他們就會知道要和好了。

米：（汗）

 **英：** ……工作上總是會見到，見到之後總是得說話，說了話總是會閒談，閒談之後總是會和好。

 **蘇：** 雖然是坑坑巴巴的和好。

 **米：** （問亞瑟）那威爾斯呢？

 **英：** 我跟威爾斯……真的不吵架。

 **威：** 沒什麼好吵的。我沒有蘇格蘭那種資本。吵什麼都只會激起亞瑟個人的罪惡感，但對政治沒有任何影響。無濟於事。

蘇：（賠笑）

 **威：** 其他事情就沒有什麼好吵的了，我跟亞瑟其實挺合得來。可能會以聯合王國為核心進行辯論？就像朝野或智庫那樣。

 **蘇：** 而且威爾斯根本不怕他。我是說，真的，完全，不怕。落落大方跟一家之主一樣。亞瑟也對他很客氣。

 **英：** 雛鳥情結，雛鳥情結……

 **法：** 我還以為亞瑟你雛鳥情結的對象是哥哥我呢？

 **英：** 這種時候你就別來亂！！！

 **米：** （問亞瑟）那你跟北愛也是這樣嗎？

 **英：** （臉垮掉）不是。北愛那就大不一樣了。

 **英：** 跟北愛比起來我跟蘇格蘭可真是感情好得要命。

 **蘇：** 我覺得這樣說不大公道，應該說，北愛也是有很親亞瑟的時候，但一旦抓狂起來那就可怕得不得了。比愛爾蘭都還要恐怖得多。

 **蘇：** 跟這相比，我跟亞瑟就可稱得上是「相親相愛」了——威爾斯跟英格蘭甚至可說是「如膠似漆」——「坑坑巴巴」也可以看成是「聊勝於無」。但這只是相對來說的。

> 42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？

**英：** 首先，我並不想要死掉。

 **蘇：** 大多數國家應該都是沒辦法轉世的。

 **威：** 那就假設性地回答吧。

 **英：** ……我說想的話，你信嗎？你們信嗎？

 **蘇：** 信不信都無所謂吧，是看我領不領情。

 **英：** 你信嗎？

 **蘇：** ……我不信。

 **英：** 嗯，那我怎麼想又有什麼重要的呢。

米：……（盯著英格蘭）

 **英：** ……好啦，好啦，我想要。

 **米：** （問蘇格蘭）那你呢？

 **蘇：** 說真的，我不想要了。

 **蘇：** 當戀人可以，但千萬不要結婚。

 **米：** 這樣的話算是「不想要」嗎？

 **蘇：** 如果這個題目的意思是是否想要延續今生此刻的交往狀態的話。

 **米：** 好吧，那如果題目改成下輩子想不想再談戀愛的話呢？

 **蘇：** 如果可以談一個跟今生不同的，那我是想的。

 **蘇：** ……我還是希望，今生就可以。

 **蘇：** ……因為這不是快多了嗎。

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……我……

 **蘇：** 沒事了，我不勉強你。

 **蘇：** 慢慢來吧。

（蘇：抱歉。）

> 43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？

**英：** 嗯……說起來很不好意思，不過，應該是蘇獨公投之後，那天晚上。

 **米：** 因為公投沒過？

 **米：** 你太狠了吧。

 **英：** 不是，是因為開票到一半我就不合時宜地精神崩潰了，而他居然，還是優先安撫我，這實在很，令我動容。

 **蘇：** 你那時候開票到四五成就開始全身發冷、發抖還冒冷汗，差點沒把我嚇死。心情再怎麼不好都會暫時忘記自己心情不好。

 **蘇：** 而且還不停唸著一堆沒頭沒尾的詞，那真的……滿嚇人的。

 **蘇：** 不是說你嚇人，而是你的狀態很讓人擔心。

 **米：** 那是怎麼回事？

 **蘇：** 你不是打過內戰嗎？

 **蘇：** 就像那樣，然後稍微再複雜一點。

 **英：** 我在家裡通常只是英格蘭的化身，但實際上我也是聯合王國的化身，這意味著我在一定程度上也是威爾斯、蘇格蘭跟北愛爾蘭的化身。他們的意志還是會傳到我這裡，民意會被我感受到，只是沒有英格蘭的這麼強烈。

 **蘇：** ……老實說這正是問題所在。「英格蘭是最主要的」。

 **英：** ……我知道。

 **英：** 總而言之，英格蘭本身就有支持蘇獨的跟反對的，這是英格蘭內部固有的矛盾。

 **英：** 而當蘇格蘭的「聲音」對我來說變得很大聲的時候，我會再「聽到」蘇格蘭的心聲、體會到蘇格蘭的感覺，強烈到無法當作只是看新聞那樣旁觀。這個時候我腦中就至少有四個陣營了。英格蘭的支持和反對派，與蘇格蘭的支持和反對派，的理由，嗯，差了滿多。

 **英：** 在純粹君主制的時候，立場通常能歸納到一個。腦中同時有兩個立場還好，設立議會以來一直都是這樣；三個立場對我來說就有點臨界；四個就超出我的負荷範圍了。

 **英：** 我那時候徹底超載，覺得精神被撕裂，身體也被撕碎。

 **蘇：** 然後他就，喃喃自語著一些，「讓我走」「『蘇格蘭』」「不要」「太多了」，之類的斷斷續續的詞。

 **米：** 後來呢？

 **蘇：** 我安撫他到清晨，累到不行，打了一炮然後睡了。

**蘇：** 我到那時候才知道為什麼他總是覺得自己已經知道了一切，下了最正確的判斷，因為他其實總是在承受這些。我以前並不是很清楚「聯合王國」的這部份責任跟負擔。

 **蘇：** 對亞瑟來說，他認為自己確實已經認識到所有事項，考量過所有背景、細節，所以他會覺得自己獨斷得有道理，而不會認為我指控他「只想著自己」是有憑有據的。

 **蘇：** 但是對我來說，他把蘇格蘭是「納入考量」，而我則以蘇格蘭為中心點出發，因此有關蘇格蘭的事務，我們關注的，或者說能給的「比例」是不一樣的，看見的脈絡和得出的理解跟詮釋也都是不一樣的。他的看法對我來說過於偏頗，我的看法在他看來也是一樣。我們的見解對對方而言都過於小氣。

 **蘇：** ……可是他覺得自己已經看穿了「全局」。也通盤考慮過了。是蘇格蘭「不識大體」。甚至「不知道」聯合王國「也從蘇格蘭的立場」考慮過了。這就是聯合王國讓我不爽的點。

 **蘇：** 蘇格蘭被擺在次要的、其利益可割捨、其處境活該隱忍的位置上，那蘇格蘭憑什麼要陪聯合王國識大體？對聯合王國來說，蘇格蘭到底是一個重視的成員，或者英格蘭的陪襯？

 **蘇：** 如果是陪襯，不就只是要我貶低自己而已嗎？

 **蘇：** 就像亞瑟不喜歡被我當成小孩子，我——蘇格蘭——也不喜歡被聯合王國當成小孩子。

 **蘇：** ……不過，我並不認為「小孩子」是一種可以當成次要的東西。我的意思是，一種不知從何開始，根深蒂固的，對小孩子的輕視跟不屑。

**蘇：** 我是真的，你知道嗎，希望，亞瑟．柯克蘭「只是」英格蘭，不要是聯合王國。

 **蘇：** 聯合王國現在對我來說，已經太沈重。

 **蘇：** 你跟威爾斯，或者北愛，我不能插手，但你跟蘇格蘭，我已經，太累了。

 **蘇：** ……你可以繼續「是」聯合王國，但我真的需要跟你是「不同」國家，不然我不知道該怎麼繼續下去。

 **蘇：** 要不然，你真的得改變。你得選一個：分家，或者改制。你得選一個。

**英：** ……我不知道該說什麼。但，我聽見了。我想告訴你一聲。

 **蘇：** 好。

**法：** （問蘇格蘭）那你呢？

 **蘇：** 什麼？

 **威：** 覺得自己被愛著的時候。

**蘇：** ……我等一下再回答。

> 44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」

**英：** ……也許不是不愛，就是，疲倦到對關係跟感情都沒有知覺了吧。

 **蘇：** 就像剛剛那樣？

 **英：** 嗯。

 **英：** 對你來說不是嗎？

 **蘇：** ……我隨時都可以感覺到你的獨占慾。

 **英：** …………

 **英：** 謝謝你喔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我開始寫的時候想的是「米露（米蘇）都可以了！灑糖！違背國情地談戀愛！沒有任何CP不行！沒有任何手足不能！一起玩！」的破釜沈舟。  
> （……國家化身設定的耀跟灣還真是沒辦法。首先必須讓他們有接觸點。但，如果要說接觸點，最後果然只能，特務特務特務特務……）
> 
> 結論：蘇格蘭是嚮導，英格蘭是哨兵。
> 
> 自我提醒：第四十三題提到的兩個場景（包含蘇格蘭保留的）是獨立故事，有機會的話寫。
> 
> 光榮革命及「瑪麗與威廉」：為英格蘭開創了新的「更民主的」政治模式，並且杜絕天主教徒繼位。然而，他們對天主教徒不夠客氣，這對信仰天主教的局部蘇格蘭跟局部愛爾蘭不是什麼好消息，也不民主。瑪麗二世與其夫威廉三世執政期間，英格蘭、威爾斯、蘇格蘭、愛爾蘭與尼德蘭共主。雖然瑪麗（僅在英格蘭？）的民意不錯，但威廉晚年卻不得民心（也可以說是尼德蘭入侵英格蘭，導致英格蘭反彈，然而蘇格蘭與愛爾蘭新教徒卻挺喜歡他），瑪麗二世駕崩後威廉三世就不大受愛戴了。在英倫三島，威廉三世同意駕崩後由斯圖亞特王朝的安妮繼任（而非交接給威廉的奧蘭治-拿騷王朝）。正當他似乎又能藉著反法的熱情而挽回民心時，卻意外駕崩。安妮任內，蘇格蘭與英格蘭合併為大不列顛。〔大概是這樣啦！我希望我弄對了！〕〔我實在是不能不細讀史料又要搞 Historical Hetalia，我面壁。〕總而言之，我想像的事情是，假如瑪麗二世長壽，且獨立執政，依英格蘭的狼性，最後應該可以反噬尼德蘭，這樣的一個平行世界。（並沒有發生）或者是，想像一個尼德蘭把英格蘭壓下去，蘇格蘭和愛爾蘭開心愉快的平行世界。（也沒有發生）


	2. 私設

**國家化身**

只有國家才有化身。城鎮、省縣州等等是沒有的。一旦出現「化身」，即可判斷有朝一日此處會成立一個「國家」，只是不知何時、在何狀況下、不一定已知對應到什麼國家（但本人通常大概知道自己當下是「什麼」）。

依此，英格蘭在見到北美十三州之際即知總有一天這個孩子會「獨立」，或者，鑑於他與威爾斯的關係——並不分離的同時亦不融合——會與他「有國界」，會與他有不同的史觀和身份認同。

在此前提下，英格蘭賜予北美十三州的名字是「阿爾弗雷德（Ælfrǣd）」。

雖有個體差異，但國家化身與人類的情感結構有一定距離，隨著年紀增加益發明顯。大體上，國家化身的政治情感會隨著年歲而漸次減弱，因此對敵國不一定真的抱有敵意。相較之下更可能發生的是與敵國化身一起嗑人類的瓜子。主要原因之一是國家化身事實上會聆聽到「所有」國民的心聲，這些立場會相互抵銷，使得大部分時候國家化身本人的立場相較之下都屬於中立。例外指當上司（政權）極端強勢，或者舉國進入浪潮時。除此之外國家化身更大的功用是檢視其身體與精神狀況來確認國情，或者當作活的史書來詢問。然而，這個用途時常會違背當權者的利益、地位與計畫，因此並沒有幾個國家真的允許國家化身親自為國民傳授歷史；另一方面，隨著歲月積累，國家化身整理出來的時代精神與政治思維、立場演變會變得非常複雜，逐漸不再是人人都能學得會的難度。亦有的時候是基本上沒辦法整理的，諸如極端嚴峻的斷裂，或者以「顛覆虛假意識」為切入點地重新詮釋歷史與轉型正義，這兩大類事件的前後，國家化身本人可能有辦法銜接，但不是每個化身都有辦法向人類說明。

一些國家化身處在後殖民脈絡或類後殖民脈絡中，「上司」是「外來」的，但並沒有宗主國。

國家化身可能會參與政事，但並非必然，亦非必須。

即便覺得人類常常很搞笑，但大多數國家化身都鍾愛自己的人民、物種與土地。可以說是「未來總是會好」的樂觀，或者「我們反正無法逃脫時間」的消極隨便所衍生出的閒情逸致。

並非說化身彼此之間都不會發生敵對意識，但除了非常年輕的國家，他們實際上又很難徹底地責怪對方。但是被針對的當下火氣還是會上來，也會失落。那更像是「我當然知道你有苦衷，你愛莫能助，但那又怎樣？我還是生氣！我還是受傷！」

* * *

**英格蘭**

  * 「亞瑟」



私設中事實上屬於英格蘭的名字只有「柯克蘭」，「亞瑟」為掠奪威爾斯的結果。「亞瑟」事實上為英格蘭與威爾斯的私人盟約，在英格蘭還叫作亞瑟的一天，英格蘭與威爾斯即不可分割，或者說，英格蘭在任何情況下無權遺棄威爾斯，但威爾斯可主張欲脫離，為單方面誓言。同時，實際上，威爾斯已數世紀並未堅持這方面的主張；而英格蘭使用各種方式修改威爾斯文化和歷史，受威爾斯默許與縱容。誠然，如今這並非在政治場合亦有效的誓言，僅於私人場合起作用：當威爾斯拒絕英格蘭，英格蘭須無條件接受；原則上威爾斯對英格蘭絕對服從，然而這服從為自由意志之結果，而非統治；英格蘭可以「說服」，但禁止強迫。這個誓言在精神層面會對英格蘭自動起作用，英格蘭無任何能力違抗，相當於威爾斯施於英格蘭之極高等魔法。知情此事者有英格蘭、威爾斯、法蘭西與愛爾蘭，蘇格蘭曾耳聞、最近（2014～2020之間）才知詳情，其他人幾乎不知情。

話說回來，由於誓言，對英格蘭來說，被威爾斯呼喚「亞瑟」，跟被其他人叫「亞瑟」，意義是不一樣的。有時他內心會覺得這是只有威爾斯能叫的名字。威爾斯有時不確定自己是否喜歡這種逆向佔有慾。

這個誓言雖然沒有延及英格蘭與其他國家的關係，但對英格蘭個人的生活和認知產生了不可逆影響：他在掠奪時或許殘暴無情，但一旦將對方納入自己版圖，無論是殖民或併吞，在精神層面會向對方退讓。這則誓言無法影響政策，但會使「亞瑟．柯克蘭」此人亟欲改變政策；而在難以改變政策的事實上，深感悔恨，並逐步演變為自厭。

威爾斯本身是正常人，英格蘭本身也是正常人，英威則是病嬌？沒有的事。衍生的精神扭曲並非威爾斯本意。他並沒有想過要操控英格蘭的精神，或使之面臨崩潰。但他也無意修改魔法。與此相對，他在英格蘭面臨自我認可危機時會給予無盡的精神支持和撫慰。

英格蘭對威爾斯是喜愛的。

* * *

**威爾斯**

威爾斯會以半人類身份參與人類社會。

  * 女性版本



女性版本的威爾斯最重大的半人類身份為「摩根勒菲（Morgan le Fay）」，通稱為「摩根（Morgan）」。當威爾斯不再參與人類生活時，決定以摩根為自己的人類名，定名為摩根．柯克蘭。

摩根勒菲（包含私設定）是一位仙女，也是大巫，治療、救活過對抗盎格魯撒克遜的亞瑟王，當亞瑟死去時，陪在他身邊，並將他葬在「蘋果島（阿瓦隆）的蘋果樹下」。這個傳說人物遭到日耳曼（盎格魯撒克遜）與基督教文化扭曲，變成了邪惡且醜陋的女巫，並且與亞瑟王敵對。

「英格蘭」從他手中奪去了「亞瑟」。後來，歷史遭到變幻，他決定「承認」一個沒有發生過的歷史：是他將「亞瑟」的名諱賜給了英格蘭。經由魔法，這一個並未發生的歷史被確認下來，替換了真實的歷史。這個舉措事實上相當於他臣服且宣示效忠英格蘭。此時英格蘭還是個孩童，而威爾斯大約是少年（少女）。這裡有一個我目前還難以圓滿的問題：對我而言有一個很重要的場景，是尚未自稱為亞瑟的英格蘭，在他的面前殺死了亞瑟王，並要求成為布立吞的亞瑟。然而就英格蘭的人類型態年紀而言，這很難辦到。

女性版本與法蘭西私有私交（友誼），男性版本未定（可能沒什麼交情，也可能很熟）。

女性版本的威爾斯對亞瑟王懷有君臣之外的愛慕（嚴格來說摩根勒菲當然不是亞瑟的臣子）。對英格蘭是幾乎沒有愛情的；然而，可以說是非常疼愛。

外貌不固定：原則上是過腰長髮，可能是金色、棕色或紅色；綠眼或藍眼，亦可以是金眼。女性版本身高是英倫三島中最高的，比弟弟們都高。

  * 男性版本



男性版本的威爾斯最重大的半人類身份為「梅林」。當威爾斯不再參與人類生活時，捨棄了梅林一名，僅稱呼之「柯克蘭」。（亦即事實上是沒有名字，因為柯克蘭為婚後姓）不以梅林為名的其中一個原因是不想要與英格蘭因其名為亞瑟而自動綁定。

關於英格蘭「奪取」亞瑟之名的設定，與女性版本相同。

男性版本的威爾斯對亞瑟王懷有君臣之外的愛慕。對英格蘭是幾乎沒有愛情的，但曾發展過；然而，可以說是非常疼愛。

外貌不固定：短髮，但會變化髮型，髮色可能是棕色；綠眼、棕眼、紅眼或藍眼。男性版本比愛爾蘭和英格蘭都還要高，但與蘇格蘭的相對關係不明確。

無論男性或女性版本，威爾斯比較偏向事務官。幾乎不在外交上代理聯合王國（個性的緣故）。但純事務型的會談，或者英格蘭實在想找人幫他代言又不要把他亂說話的時候（x），則會出任。

* * *

**蘇格蘭**

暫名為阿利斯泰爾。

  
外貌目前採用半默認的本家設定（[ http://himaruya.blog61.fc2.com/blog-entry-1546.html](http://himaruya.blog61.fc2.com/blog-entry-1546.html) 第二張圖，由上而下第一位。圖說則是：由上而下第二人是個傲嬌，第三人有最可能其實是個壞人）

老實說個性上沒有明確的設定。他跟亞瑟相處得「不好」，可是漸漸在乎彼此是很明確的。與其說互相討厭，更像是難以磨合，對對方感到愛莫能助。

偏向政務官，兼任事務官。與英格蘭交好時會代理聯合王國出席外交場合，不好時他自己沒興趣，英格蘭也不敢交給他。

與法蘭西有私交。後分手時代……XD

雖然說會跟英格蘭大打出手、出言不遜，但很有分寸。不是說不會打傷或咒罵英格蘭，但絕對不會超過某個英格蘭的「底線」。

「結婚」根據本家設定僅指國家合併。然而蘇格蘭頻繁地自稱妻子有其他用意（後文提及）

* * *

**愛爾蘭**

目前沒有設定姓名。脫離聯合王國後恢復婚前姓。

但是事實上，愛爾蘭的化身在我設定裡更接近神話人物，或者高等的神靈型人物，道行（修養與法術皆然）比威爾斯更高，年齡也更長威爾斯一些。所有領域的魔法都有一定水準，但最喜歡使用水系與火系的物質、能量型法術，以及移動型法術，比起飛行更偏向瞬移，但會為了好玩而飛行。

總之，也可以說他並沒有名字，或者不需要。

沒有性別，性徵和外貌都是由魔法維持的，性器官會在做愛時「製作」出來，性別化的外貌對他來說是一種依據美感的和心情的裝飾。視覺年齡維持在十五、六歲，瘦小的類型，解除年齡魔法的話看起來三十出頭歲。三十出頭歲外貌偏好的是方正的有鬍子大叔。（笑）

在阿爾弗雷德大王時代私底下援助英格蘭對抗丹麥，對英格蘭來說是個人層面極為重要的恩情。

比起其他國家化身，也偏離「國家」更遠一點，在英格蘭入主愛爾蘭之後，就幾乎不參與人類政治，或者更多地只是擔任弄臣、宮廷畫師、樂師、伶人一類的人物。各方面來說，他絕不遠離或放棄言論自由，但不大會激進地忤逆或激起叛亂，手腕和偏好與後來的北愛爾蘭大相逕庭。

也可能他乾脆離開人類世界，到仙境去圖清淨去了。

如果說對英格蘭，威爾斯是鄭重地進諫（個性使然），愛爾蘭就是「調皮地」進諫（事實上英格蘭壓力山大）。蘇格蘭會彆扭地進諫，或直接開打。

並不是說他好惹。切開來是克蘇魯神話型的思維（僅為私設，用於譬喻。說到神話自然是凱爾特神話）。

總之，威爾斯是腹黑，愛爾蘭是鬼畜，英格蘭 ~~人格分裂~~ 表裡不一，蘇格蘭是正常人。

由於基本上脫離政壇，從未以任何形式在外交上代理過聯合王國。實際上兼具政務與事務官的能耐。

雖然蘇格蘭有時對他有點微詞（對他「開闊達觀的」政治觀），但大體上是人見人愛的親和型魅力人物！

愛爾蘭擁有神話身份，威爾斯為傳說身份，蘇格蘭和英格蘭則更偏向「單純的」國家化身，因此某方面來說愛爾蘭的年齡感是超乎一眾的。在不討論愛爾蘭的情況下，威爾斯的年齡感其實也相當明顯。

跟實際上有顯著年齡差的弟妹以朋友的態度往來。不過威爾斯對他仍採取三分尊敬（敬愛），不會打鬧。英格蘭由於「亞瑟」誓約的關係在聯合王國時期在他身邊有時很不自在；自從分離後關係良好。

在聯合王國的時期並不排斥被稱為柯克蘭，但老實說也沒有幾個人會叫他的名字，他根本沒跟人類生活在一起多少時間，而他在宮廷裡任職（演藝活動XD）都會幫自己取藝名或筆名，而且是免洗的。即便人們知道他是柯克蘭，也不會這樣稱呼他。

脫離聯合王國之後有開始參與政治。但個人而言對北愛爾蘭問題並沒有嚴正立場。（並不是唾棄北愛或英格蘭任何一邊。）

有非常抑鬱的一面，但情緒調節很高竿。

外貌不固定：通則是跟英格蘭差不多高、比蘇格蘭矮，短髮，輕快。依照天氣配戴圍巾、圍脖、絲巾或領巾，也會單繫領帶，實在非常熱的時候會帶脖環、頸鍊。反正就是喜歡裝飾脖子。也會在脖子上做人體彩繪或化妝。

* * *

**北愛爾蘭**

外貌採用本家的三號。沒有名字。

有時很溫和，有時是恐怖份子。看起來很單薄。已經很年輕了（視覺年齡高中～大學入學左右），但實際上還比看上去更加年輕（人類型體的年紀大約國中～高中入學）。

* * *

**尼德蘭**

可能由於是新興國家（國族），起初對英格蘭和法蘭西期待過高（單指化身，而非上司），後來更加深了他市儈的屬性。當時見此，威爾斯跟蘇格蘭都只能默默搖頭。在新阿姆斯特丹（紐約）被英格蘭拿下後就知道自己錯了。

跟聯合王國打仗有輸有贏，但最後一次實在輸得太慘。在那之後英美又如膠似漆去了，深深悟出世道，從此登大人，浪漫可說是更少（再也不相信愛情），也可說更多（越來越能放開來演）了。

英語很好，有點美式。德語很好。

* * *

**圖博**

前車之鑑，對亞瑟（柯克蘭，以及聯合王國）懷有一定程度戒心。

非常地老，愛爾蘭之輩。

（其他完全沒設定）


	3. 修訂：第三十二問

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三十二問「能原諒對方的變心嗎？」修訂為本節內容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本節含有極多英威與少許法蘇。
> 
> 蘇威純粹是兄弟向，或者你要說，「姊妹向」——依據「後宮」的脈絡。至少目前仍是。

> 32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？

**蘇：** 嗯……老實說，這裡說的變心是指什麼？是他不愛我了，還是他愛上別人？

 **威：** ……哦。這是一個很單偶制的問卷呢。

 **蘇：** 是啊。

**威：** 那你就都回答吧。

 **蘇：** 「不愛我了」？

（蘇格蘭看向英格蘭）

 **蘇：** （看回威爾斯）不可能吧。

 **蘇：** 我們的婚姻不就是靠著他對我的愛維持的嗎？不就是因為他愛著我所以無法收場嗎？

**英：** 如果你願意給我一點面子，可以按照題意假想一下：要是有一天我真的不愛你了，你會原諒我嗎？

蘇：（看著英格蘭）

 **蘇：** 會啊。

 **英：** 這是因為你更希望我不愛你嗎？

蘇：（臉色一緊）

 **蘇：** （別開臉，閉上眼，深呼吸）不是。

 **蘇：** 我實在不懂，（睜眼）你為什麼能在這種情況下堅持下去。

 **蘇：** （轉回來）因為我們是國家嗎？

 **蘇：** 你對我的愛有多少是你真的愛我，有多少是政經需求的變形？有多少是因循歷史而不可變更？

 **蘇：** 我們的感覺真的是我們的感覺嗎？

 **蘇：** 你對威爾斯也是這樣，直到現在也還絕望地愛著他，我都為你難過了，他這輩子都沒有打算回應你，你難道不明白這點嗎？

 **蘇：** 我甚至都還比他愛慕你一點。

 **蘇：** 但是，還是，一樣，你有一個威爾斯還不夠？還要兩個？

 **蘇：** 為什麼不去愛一個會愛你的人？

 **英：** 像是誰？

 **英：** 法蘭西嗎？

**威：** 好了，好了，今天的受訪者是你們，不是我跟法蘭西。把話題轉回來吧。

 **威：** 亞瑟呢，你能原諒蘇格蘭變得不愛你嗎？

 **英：** 我甚至不知道他有沒有愛過我，何來原諒變得愛不愛之說。

蘇：……（緩緩看向別處）

 **威：** 我們不能現在糾結這個問題。

 **英：** 為什麼不能？

 **英：** 我甚至不知道我們為什麼坐在這裡答這個問卷。

 **威：** 哦？是嗎？為什麼呢？

 **英：** 我們是配偶嗎？但是僅僅是配偶又有什麼意義呢？

（蘇格蘭仍舊沒有說話，也沒有在肢體語言上表示仍然在場）

 **威：** 反過來問好了，你希望你們不愛對方嗎？

 **英：** 當然是不希望。

 **威：** 那這就是為什麼 **我們** 坐在這裡寫這份問卷。

**英：** 但我就要假裝他有愛我？假裝我有覺得被愛？

 **英：** 假裝我們是普通情侶？

**威：** 世界上根本沒有普通的情侶。

 **英：** 有。

 **威：** 那，你想不想變成普通情侶呢？

 **威：** 還是你想要就此分手呢？

（英格蘭看著他皺眉，扁了扁嘴）（蘇格蘭看向美國背後的方向）

**英：** 我不知道這樣談有什麼用。

 **威：** 我也不知道，但我希望有。

 **英：** 那我呢？（看著威爾斯）

 **威：** …………

（威爾斯默然而定定地看回去）

英：……（別開視線）

 **英：** 我錯了。

**英：** 我希望他不要變得不愛我，但我想這跟原諒沒什麼關係。

 **英：** 我不會「原諒」他，但是因為一個人不愛我而懲罰他，並不會讓他變得愛我。所以不原諒他，然後做出什麼傷害他的事，對我沒有什麼好處，只是讓我變得更難看而已。

 **英：** 我覺得太陽落下後起碼自己還有學到這點事情。

（英格蘭把美國隔在眼角外）

（還是看了美國，又哭又笑的樣子）

 **英：** 另外，（看回威爾斯）至於他愛上別人，我會有點難過，就是有一點。

 **英：** 也不是說……該怎麼說……我就沒有……別的愛人。

 **英：** 就像他剛剛說的那樣，我現在還是無可救藥地愛著你。（偏頭聳肩）雖然跟愛他有點不一樣，我也說不上哪裡不一樣。

（威爾斯看著他，聽他說話，眨眨眼）

 **英：** 無論如何，心情很糟也不能怎麼樣，只能想辦法吃飽睡好，等他過去。

 **英：** 你不阻止我離題了嗎？

**威：** 這樣啊。（若有所思）

 **英：** 什麼這樣？

威：（極其細微地笑了一瞬）

 **威：** （轉向蘇格蘭）阿利斯特呢，雖然大概是白問，對英格蘭花心，你是怎麼看的？

 **蘇：** 你的話沒關係。

 **威：** 哦？

 **蘇：** 我也很喜歡你啊？

 **威：** 哦？（笑）

（兩人挨近了點蹭了下臉和額）

 **法：** 在東亞的那種宮廷裡，要是亞瑟是皇帝，你們是後宮，你們一定不是爭寵的那種，而是聯合起來陷害設計皇上的那種。（笑）

 **蘇：** 是呢。（笑）

（威爾斯瞥向法蘭西，跟蘇格蘭一起深沈地笑）

 **蘇：** 就算威爾斯其實什麼都不做，根本不想把英格蘭怎麼樣，也無法令人討厭他。

 **英：** 以要把我怎麼樣為前提嗎。（汗）

 **法：** 你的後宮始終都是伺機在算計你的吧。

 **英：** 不，我不認為愛爾蘭有在算計我……他是混亂中立。

 **法：** 你認真？

 **英：** 我想他根本懶得管……說起來他根本用不著算計我，就國家的立場他是不能把我怎麼樣，但就個人的立場他隨便施個法就夠我受的了。

 **英：** 所以幸好他沒有攪和進來……很快就退出這所謂「後宮」了。（講到「後宮」這詞亞瑟有點尷尬）

 **法：** 那北愛呢？

 **英：** （翻白眼）北愛根本不算我的「妻子」，退一百萬步都不算，這不是跟我合併了的那個愛爾蘭……（深沈，哀怨）

 **米：** 其實你當初要是別搞那什麼留英表決——

 **英：** 是，（白眼），真的是我的錯，但——恐怖份子也太誇張了吧。

 **米：** 真的是你自找的。

 **法：** 事到如今你不打算負點責任？

 **英：** 但那些還是想留在聯合王國的北愛人我也拿他們沒辦法……脫歐之後可能北愛就會更自然地脫落了吧……

 **蘇：** （插話，對法蘭西）而你跟亞瑟有一腿這件事老實說我還是有點意見的。

 **法：** 你認真？？？

 **蘇：** 畢竟並不是單純地有一腿而是以背叛我為前提地向英格蘭示好啊？

 **法：** 等等等等，你現在還在介意這件事嗎？！

 **蘇：** 你，說，呢？（笑）

（米：我現在真的不須要去避難嗎）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 北愛的留英表決與脫歐：
> 
> 北愛問題似乎比我原本以為的還要複雜很多，此處暫且描寫為「有這麼一部份人由於獲得某種公投權而表決留在聯合王國，與此同時並非整個地區的人都想要離開愛爾蘭，因此發生極端激烈衝突」，但關於英格蘭是否懷有惡意地「給予」北愛爾蘭「自決」權，請待我有緣深究。愛爾蘭為天主教國家，北愛爾蘭基本上是信新教的，但這些人又是英格蘭移民後裔，或許不能說是愛爾蘭人（呃？這個說法是否太血緣主義？）。但國土分裂使愛爾蘭民族主義者極度不滿，想要把北愛爾蘭「搶」回來；儘管北愛爾蘭可能並不是說真的很想跟愛爾蘭統一，而比較想跟英格蘭統一。（好混亂啊？）
> 
> 不過，在脫歐議題上，北愛的傾向是留歐，所以，可能北愛會為了留在歐盟而更加想要脫離聯合王國也說不定，愛爾蘭也基於接壤而在英國的脫歐協議中有所要求的樣子。（聯合王國會不會放人是另一個問題）
> 
> 最後的法蘇情節：
> 
> 不確定有沒有機會詳寫，所以先在這裡說一下：對英法，蘇介意的並不是「英也喜歡法」，而是蘇在亨利八世時支援了法（1513）但沒有戰果還死了國王（當然，可以說是蘇格蘭把自己的戰線輸掉），可是法後來與英和解（1514），並且拒絕協助蘇善後關於王位太早傳給王儲等等系列問題。
> 
> 同時，他在意的也不是「法也喜歡英」，而是法「選擇了」英，而這選擇的代價由蘇支付。也就是說，你要喜歡別人沒問題，但你要為了跟別人好上而背刺我一刀，這就不行。尤其是，我為你付出的一切，都是為了阻止對方強迫你跟他好上，結果你現在倒貼他？？？還把我晾一邊？？？連協助善後都沒有？？？的這種感覺。
> 
> 另外，在此之前，由於英法百年戰爭結束，法開始比起對蘇更注重對英關係，蘇也和英簽過和平條約（1502），並且答應不再跟法一起針對英。可是，蘇還是決定履行和法的「針對英」的約定，也就是出兵支援法。
> 
> 而在這之後，蘇格蘭與法蘭西曾短暫共主（1558～1567，蘇格蘭的瑪麗一世），加強了蘇格蘭境內天主教勢力，使得蘇格蘭新教徒憂慮。而在英格蘭的伊莉莎白一世登基（1558）後，蘇格蘭新教徒開始傾向英格蘭，且蘇格蘭議會在 1560 年迫使法國天主教勢力撤離蘇格蘭（未受到瑪麗批准），並終結與法國的同盟關係。對英格蘭來說，伊莉莎白一世之後選擇迎請蘇格蘭的王，也有考慮到宗教因素，反正兩方議會就是想要跟新教國家結盟，法國滾遠點（只是，蘇格蘭境內並不是就都只有新教徒了，對天主教徒來說，跟英格蘭靠攏就不是好事）。
> 
> 有看到資料說法國跟蘇格蘭算和平分手，嗯，這個嗎？？我現在好困惑？


	4. 第四十五至第五十問

> 45、你都怎麼表現你的愛？

**蘇：** …………（沉默地垂眼望著不知哪裡）

 **蘇：** 我不覺得自己做過什麼配得上「愛的表現」這四個字的事情。

 **英：** 現在又這麼謙虛了喔？

 **蘇：** 你表現出來的那些東西，我覺得也不能說是愛情。

 **蘇：** 如果愛情真的是一個好東西的話，如果愛真的是一件好事。

 **英：** ……我不能反駁你。

 **米：** 好吧，那我想知道你們在個人立場上表現過的愛。

 **蘇：** 他做的東西我會嘗一口再丟掉。

 **英：** 喂！！！！！！

 **蘇：** 怎麼？我嘗一口了耶。

 **英：** 丟掉！！你還是丟掉了啊！！！！

 **英：** 又不是說你做菜就多好吃到哪裡去！！！！！

 **蘇：** 但我至少知道不要自己下廚。還叫別人吃。

 **英：** 那你到底想怎樣？

 **蘇：** _帶我去吃飯_ ，不要 _煮飯給我吃_ 。

 **蘇：** 你要是不爽我們還可以 AA。

 **英：** AA……AA 還不是花我的錢。

 **蘇：** 不要講得好像我 GDP 為零好嗎。只是一餐而已。

 **英：** 好吧，你想付就自己付。

 **蘇：** 不對！你——

 **蘇：** 你這個態度實在是很，很，

 **威：** 可恨。

（蘇格蘭和美利堅詫異地看向威爾斯）

 **威：** 你錢都已經給他了就不要再強調是你給的，他要動用不是你給的那部份錢你就又更不該笑他不自量力或野人獻曝。

（現在美利堅有點尷尬）

 **威：** 懂嗎？這是你在個人層面可以努力改善的態度。

（英格蘭僵硬地腦內掙扎了一下）

 **英：** ……我知道了。

 **蘇：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** （換一個比較開朗的語調，雖然句子仍然有點尖銳）那麼你的愛的表現呢？

 **英：** 什麼？

 **蘇：** 第四十五題：你都怎麼表現你的愛？

 **英：** ……我……你現在是在暗示我應該帶你出去吃飯嗎？

 **蘇：** 我沒有啊。

 **蘇：** 我真的不是，剛才是逗你的。而且只是在說 **如果** 你想做飯給我， _不如_ 帶我出去，這樣而已。

 **蘇：** 再說真的只是想吃東西叫廚師做就可以了。

 **英：** 所以你是在暗示我帶你出去嗎？

 **蘇：** 要出去我自己會出去……

 **英：** 你是在要我陪你嗎！！！

 **蘇：** 沒有。

 **英：** 嘖。

 **蘇：** 你不要猜我啊，你就講你的啊。

英：（深呼吸）

 **英：** 你什麼時候有覺得被愛？

 **蘇：** 我不是叫你不要依我為準嗎？

 **英：** 但你不覺得被愛的話就沒有意義了吧？

 **英：** 說不定還是反效果……

蘇：（驚訝）

 **蘇：** 我得說，這幾百年來，你真的有點進步。

**蘇：** 那你先講。

 **英：** 什麼？

 **蘇：** 你先講了，我就講。

 **蘇：** ……剛好我剛剛也沒有講。

**英：** ……我實在是不知道。

 **英：** 我給你的東西，都是我真心想給的。就我個人層面而言，沒有一點不情願，或是覺得對議會的決定束手無策。

 **英：** 但我……就是真的想要……你對此有點回應，不要，好像，呃，……

（英格蘭發現自己不管怎麼陳述好像都會落入一樣的窠臼）

**蘇：** 好吧。

 **蘇：** 我知道了。

 **蘇：** 我明白你的意思。

 **英：** 真的？

 **蘇：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** （目光垂下游移了下）我會嘗試看看。

 **英：** 好。

**英：** 那換你了。

 **蘇：** 嗯……

 **蘇：** 我答應要說了，但沒說要馬上說。

 **英：** 你……

 **英：** 你實在是……好吧算了。

> 46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？

**英：** 除了國花之外嗎？

 **威：** 嗯。

**英：** ……我覺得是藍色的玫瑰。理論上是不存在的，但實際上又存在，透過魔法，或者，透過基因轉殖。透過魔法的話，只對我來說是存在的，跟別人解釋，只是隨著時代演變越來越沒有人置信。透過基因轉殖的話，那，其實根本上又可以說是不存在的，更別說培育出來的顏色也不是正藍色，而是比較偏的紫色。至於染色……就根本不用說了。就是謊言。我覺得蘇格蘭跟威爾斯對我來說就像是這樣。明明是存在，但是只對我來說存在，很難跟別人解釋我認為他們真的存在，而這還是因為我自己的關係。

 **威：** 很感人，不過你得選一個，幫我跟蘇格蘭各選一個。

 **英：** ……那，你是魔法，蘇格蘭是轉殖。

 **英：** ……順帶一提，北愛爾蘭是染色。

 **威：** 那愛爾蘭？

 **英：** 他應該是繪畫。畫作上的藍玫瑰，畫了就有。

**蘇：** 就這樣？

 **蘇：** 我覺得你就是那種刺很多而花卻小小朵的薔薇屬植物，就算是看起來無害也不招搖的時候一樣是有毒的。

 **英：** ……就這樣？

 **英：** 你覺得我有毒？

 **蘇：** 你不覺得？

 **蘇：** ……不，我是說，我覺得。很直覺地覺得，現在還覺得。

> 47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？

**蘇：** 剛才說了，有啊。結果上就是有。

 **蘇：** ……

 **英：** 怎麼樣？

 **英：** 你還在吊我胃口喔，這應該也算隱瞞吧？

 **蘇：** 我

 **蘇：** 我想要說開來，

 **蘇：** 又覺得很沒有意義。

 **英：** 你是說最後總要不是你失控就是我失控是嗎。

 **蘇：** 是啊。

 **蘇：** 要是威爾斯不在旁邊我們最好什麼政治都不要聊。

**米：** 但是日常小事呢？

 **蘇：** 生為國家有什麼好隱瞞的？活了這麼久人類的把戲也沒什麼好說的了。

**威：** 好吧，我就提醒你們一下，我在。

 **威：** 有必要的話我也不會吝嗇揍你們。

> 48、你糾結於什麼樣的事情？【註1】

**蘇：** 我不在這裡。

 **英：** 什麼？

 **蘇：** 我覺得我不在這裡。

 **米：** 你在說什麼？

 **威：** 啊。我好像懂。

 **威：** （對阿爾）就是當你是外省人的那些年頭。

 **米：** 哦……啊……噢。

 **米：** 嗯。

**法：** 那小亞瑟也說一下吧。

 **英：** 呃嗯……

 **英：** 力不從心，言不由衷，信口雌黃，身不由己，但我最好還是別婦人之仁。

 **英：** 我在這裡，可我仍舊束手無策。

（英：我討厭我自己……）

> 49、兩人的關係是公開的還是保密呢？

**蘇：** 顯然是公開的，全世界都知道我們正在步入婚姻的終點。

 **英：** ……說得好像是我願意的。

 **蘇：** 好吧，那我這麼說：全世界都知道我們正在試圖挽救我們的感情，但現在還沒找到一個出路。

 **蘇：** 不過婚姻的終點不是只要一方想離婚就算了嗎？「離婚」就是雙方都已經同意結束婚姻，而步入終點就是還在牽扯啊。

 **米：** 那如果是以個人而言呢？

 **英：** 以前就是家裡人知道吧，你們，馬修，愛爾蘭跟北愛。經過這陣子起碼王室跟內閣都知道了。

 **米：** 是最近才知道的嗎？

 **英：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** 因為我們對獨立議題的個人立場算是有點微妙吧。

 **米：** 什麼意思？

 **蘇：** 他有時會「痛定思痛」地認同蘇格蘭應該要獨立，而我有時候會突然恐懼也許獨立之後事情不會如我想的那樣，變成正常化的交往關

係，而是……

 **英：** 例如說破除了斯德哥爾摩症候群然後他對我一點熱情都沒有了。

 **米：** 那後來你們怎麼解決？

 **英：** 我們去諮詢了其他人。

 **英：** 所以現在很多人都知道了。

 **米：** 也諮詢了其他國家嗎？

 **英：** 稍微熟一點的都問過了。

 **法：** 反正近期也沒有哪個國家要滅亡的態勢，所以我們也只是說，那就順其自然吧，有事再來喝酒聊一下啊。

 **英：** 我甚至還……問了王耀。

 **米：** 哇賽。那他怎麼說？

 **英：** 他淡然地說「問我不準」然後默許我往茶裡加鮮奶。

 **米：** 但你們怎麼沒問我？

 **英：** 你打算怎麼建議我？

 **米：** 就讓蘇格蘭獨立啊！

 **英：** 為什麼？

 **米：** 沒為什麼啊！

 **英：** 美國，你已經幾百歲了。

 **米：** 我個人實在覺得沒為什麼。政治上的理由的話，我得慢慢想一陣子。

 **米：** 也可能我會反對也說不定。

 **英：** 這麼大的事，要是你還沒想過，表示你真的沒必要想，跟你的國政無關，所以得動用你的私人腦袋想，而你的私人腦袋，就是覺得「沒為什麼」。那問你有什麼用？

 **英：** 而且某方面來說這個問題可能太為難你了。

 **蘇：** 嗯……所以這是為什麼我們沒問你。

> 50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

**英：** 不能。

 **蘇：** 欸？！

 **英：** 我不能保證我們的壽命會持續到永遠。

 **蘇：** 哦。

 **米：** 那麼直到壽命終結為止呢？

 **英：** ……我不知道。

 **英：** 但永遠關係緊密是可以想見的。

 **蘇：** 你這真是甜美的廢話啊。

 **英：** 你不覺得嗎？

 **蘇：** 覺得。（低頭玩著自己的手指，苦澀地笑著）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說我很喜歡吃司康的啦……不要告訴我台灣的司康都是改良過的吧……
> 
> 【註 1】  
> 繁中版本的題目是「你有何種情結？」，簡中是後者「你的自卑感來自於？」。原文為「貴方のコンプレックスは何?」，妥善的譯法應該是簡中。繁中沒有翻錯，但在心理學術語以外的日常用法，「情結」會被誤認為「特別喜歡什麼」或「迷戀什麼」……此處原指「內心有什麼負面情結，例如伊底帕斯情結的那種情結」。日文原文查閱： http://bianca77.easter.ne.jp/100/100_date.html  
> 若無法開啟請任意查詢「なりきりカップルに１００の質問」（我自己不知道為何再也打不開題源）
> 
> 美國在蘇獨議題的立場：
> 
> 三次元美國在蘇獨議題上保持中立。一方面是就歷史定位而言美國幾乎「勢必」支持蘇格蘭獨立，然而美國想要一個足夠強大的聯合王國，且當時俄羅斯與歐美關係惡化，美國更不希望聯合王國弱化（並且有部份言傳若蘇格蘭獨立，英美關係「可能」會在根本上改變；亦有美國官員堅拒此種推測），因此美國自身立場尷尬；另一方面是蘇格蘭並不是那麼希望外力介入，但美國一旦發言想必會有影響力。總之就算阿爾弗雷德真的用他做正經事的腦考慮了，可能也只能保持沉默，甚至說上司跟白宮要他別亂講話。
> 
> 我：
> 
> 好想開車……
> 
> 沒有打算開英威車不過我就說下，英 Alpha 蘇 Beta 威 Omega，愛是嚮導，北愛是哨兵  
> 生活上的強弱勢壓制關係（在不管政治權力的情況下）是愛=威>蘇>英，北愛範圍外  
> 在涉及權力的情況下是英>蘇>威，愛範圍外（外國人），北愛是暴徒
> 
> ——我想這麼說，不過稍微讀一點英/北愛我就覺得我全身都不好了（o）我沒了（譬如文章ID= 24378655 ）  
> 這對其實太好嗑了， AO3 上僅有的一些還是挺好嗑的（還刷到一篇很可愛的英&蘇太好嗑了）我就在這裡偷推一下作者 ID=Cyberwulf 他家英倫都太讚了
> 
> 還是說一下：
> 
> 蘇格蘭自稱妻子的原因是，這麼做對英格蘭來說相當於提醒他過往的暴力、征伐與不義，因此英格蘭是不喜歡夫妻的比喻的。要說為什麼的話，大概是如今英格蘭對此產生了懊悔，這個方向的時代精神只有增強而不曾減弱。十八世紀時英蘇的婚姻譬喻是對蘇格蘭的羞辱，但現在轉變成了對英格蘭的嘲笑與譴責。這同時也是女性主義扭轉了蕩婦羞辱的成果。他仍然不喜歡被稱妻子。
> 
> 當他在說他與英格蘭的婚姻時，是默認自己為妻子的；而這默認也使得他並不喜歡被叫柯克蘭。他也相信別人會默認他是傳統意義上的「妻子」或者服從方；至於別人到底有沒有真的這樣想那又是另一回事了。因此也可以說他仍然被這整個概念箝制著。與此相對的是威爾斯幾乎不會在這方面作文章（他會在別的方面作文章XD），也不排斥被稱作柯克蘭，總而言之他對整個「婚姻」概念沒有任何反應，既不感冒也不服膺於其毒性和惡意。
> 
> 至於愛爾蘭（神靈設定），他完全接受拿這個概念來戲仿，但其實他並沒有多少嘲弄英格蘭的意思。如果我做了其他設定的愛爾蘭可能會有所不同……
> 
> 蘇格蘭知道英格蘭不喜歡蘇格蘭使用整個婚姻譬喻，仍然執意這樣講話（而且這樣做其實也會傷到他自己），因為這是少數他能夠自由操弄的攻擊。但我的意圖是在這篇文章的時間點之後，蘇格蘭會停止這種興趣，以及各種對英格蘭的酸言酸語、明知故問和陰陽怪氣的前後文矛盾。他的怨氣是情有可原，甚至可以說要是沒有怨氣的話就太聖母了，但要改善關係的話雙方都得改變才行。
> 
> 他以後還是可能會講這種話——但是出於情趣而非情緒攻擊。


	5. 第五十一至五十五問

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 葉穎〈席地而坐〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從第 51 題開始，會有體位上為蘇插入英的描述（輕描淡寫），結首會標注。
> 
> 不適者可以在本節避開第 51、52 題。
> 
> 私設：
> 
> 蘇在你情我願的性交流中偏好受方。和英的關係是，英要求蘇插入他就會做，但個人比較沒這個興趣。若採取攻方姿態，有六成機率僅為情趣（等著英反壓），一到兩成是被要求的，一到兩成是他其實只是想性暴力地打架或是給英難看，最後剩下的一點點才是他想上英。和法的話有時會主動想要當攻。不能說是個鐵零，但上約砲軟體不會去讀零號檔案的那型，看到對方是零就會滑走。和女性的話也是喜歡女性攻（好啦總之就是個零，但要他當一也是可以的。有可能會在過程中反攻，但要是打從一開始就要他當一他是不幹的）。
> 
> 英是雙插頭（相較之下比較在乎主導權在握）。攻的時候依照對象與當時關係是不同態度且差異很大，當受的時候只要是自願的情境通常都很強勢或者完全握有主導權。在約砲軟體上是在「無差別亂槍打鳥」和「精挑細選」間走極端，可以說是「一切隨心所欲但歸納起來不算有擇偶標準」。
> 
> non con 情節我不對當事人的心境有什麼粉紅期待，即便在 rape within a relationship 或 non con with feeling (?) 的情境中，受暴方（不一定是被插入的一方）對施暴方頂多懷抱憐憫或者同情，不會認可強暴行為本身。（對我就是在說威爾斯，某方面來說我的私設英威全都是 non con）
> 
> 〔對不起雖然別人的東西我只吃特定攻受但我自己生產經常是無差啦……因為自己生產的話就能掌握氣氛跟神態，插入關係或是說整個攻受關係就不那麼重要了〕

> 51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？
> 
> _（* 含插入關係上的 **蘇英** 陳述）_

**英：** 這是專指插入的事嗎？

 **威：** 應該是吧。

 **英：** 那，九點五比零點五，我九點五，當攻。

> 52、爲什麽如此決定呢？
> 
> _（* 含插入關係上的 **蘇英** 陳述）_

**蘇：** 呃，因為當受其實比較爽？

 **英：** 不是因為你懶？而我比較負責任又有騎士精神？

 **蘇：** 好吧，這麼說吧，「身為男人，願意當下面的那個，才是真愛」——滿意嗎？

 **英：** 唬爛，少扯那些沙文主義異性戀思維的沒用揣測。

 **蘇：** 好吧，那我心情好的時候會抱你的。

蘇：（眨眨眼）

 **英：** （別開眼）……不用了，別勉強自己。

 **米：** 所以你們關係裡面受方是主導者嗎？

 **蘇：** 你不是嗎？

 **米：** 咦？呃……

 **英：** 還以為伊凡怎樣都會是主導者？

 **米：** 欸，啊……嗯……

 **英：** 天啊，所以你是獨裁者？（笑）

 **米：** 才不是啦。

 **英：** 開玩笑的。攻跟受沒有特別決定什麼。

 **蘇：** 至少在我們這裡是這樣。……朝這個方向前進。

> 53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？

**蘇：** 不滿意啊。我想離婚。

 **英：** ……唉。我沒有什麼好補充的。

 **蘇：** 你對非婚伴侶關係到底有啥意見？

 **英：** 沒意見，沒意見……

**威：** 等等，停一下。

 **威：** 我想這題問的事情是對於攻受的安排？

 **蘇：** 我沒有意見。（眼神亮晶晶）

 **英：** 無所謂啦……

 **蘇：** 你是很想當 bottom 嗎？

 **英：** 不是……

 **英：** 只是我會覺得你不夠想要我……

 **英：** 因為當受的話即便什麼都不用做還是可以辦事的吧？

 **蘇：** （失笑）你這什麼話？你以為你在強姦我嗎？

 **蘇：** （想到什麼而嚴肅起來）也就是說你一直在強姦我嗎？

 **英：** 這不就是你一直在暗示我的事情嗎？

 **蘇：** 但我以為——

 **蘇：** 我以為你只是——原來你明知道你在強姦我還執意要這麼做？

 **英：** 不是！

 **英：** 我不是這個意思！

 **蘇：** 但你——

 **英：** 就說了我不是這個意思！

 **威：** 停。

 **威：** 討論，不要吵架。

 **威：** 你深呼吸，數到三，再繼續講，講你真正想講的話，不要急著反駁，聽完蘇格蘭要講什麼，然後清楚地說明為什麼你覺得他把你想錯了。

 **威：** （對蘇格蘭）你也是，不要亂猜。想慢一點，然後再問。

**蘇：** 我不知道該問什麼……

 **蘇：** 你真的沒跟迷戀你的人上過床？

 **英：** 就是有才覺得你跟他們溫差很大啊。

蘇：（盯著英格蘭，噘嘴不說話）

 **英：** 你這個表情是什麼意思？

 **蘇：** 那你有跟 _不_ 迷戀你的人上過床嗎？

 **蘇：** 在不是強姦的狀況下？

 **英：** 呃，

英：（看向威爾斯）

威：（看回去）

（威爾斯一臉平淡而無辜）

（蘇格蘭來回看了這兩人）

 **蘇：** （對英格蘭）那你想我怎麼做？

 **英：** 呃……積極一點？

 **蘇：** 還有呢？

 **英：** 熱情一點？

 **蘇：** 嗯——哼——

英：（緊張）

 **蘇：** 我先說，我不想演戲。

 **蘇：** 但我也不覺得我對你有很冷淡。

 **英：** 真的嗎？這是比較出來的嗎？（轉頭問法蘭西）他是對所有人都這樣嗎？

 **法：** 首先，哥哥不知道你說的這樣是哪樣。

 **法：** 其次，我跟你對冷淡的定義可能不同。

 **法：** 再來，他確實可能對每個人不大一樣啊。

 **法：** 但這不等於他有對你特別冷淡，或故意對你冷淡吧？

 **英：** 你現在是在說這是我的問題嗎？

 **法：** 我不是在說你惡意怪罪給他，可是，確實有可能是你太不安了所以想很多吧？

 **英：** 所以我不可以不安嗎？

 **法：** 不是，但是你可以問清楚。

 **法：** 而如果蘇格蘭說清楚了，你還是沒辦法相信，

 **英：** 就是我的錯了？

 **法：** 不要打斷我。我沒那麼說。

 **法：** 要是你還是沒辦法相信，那你們需要 **懇談** 。而且不要吵起來。

 **英：** 我要怎麼跟他懇談？！

 **法：** 你不用著急啊。我們現在不是已經在談了嗎？

 **英：** 啊？！

 **威：** 你可能沒感覺，不過，我們先繼續下去吧。

**蘇：** 我先確認一下，所以你想要我，熱情一點？

 **英：** 嗯。

 **蘇：** 嗯…………

 **英：** 怎樣？

 **蘇：** 沒什麼。

 **英：** 你有什麼想說的吧。

 **蘇：** 什麼？

 **英：** 你剛剛那個閃閃發光的眼神一看就覺得是演的。

 **英：** 虧你還說你不想演戲。

 **英：** 其實你當下面的是因為，一開始，是這樣，所以就，徑路依循地，是這樣，嗎？

 **蘇：** 不是。

 **英：** 我的意思是——

 **英：** 這是，強暴的，延續嗎？

蘇：（焦躁）

 **英：** 因為——

 **蘇：** 好吧，這樣說吧。

 **蘇：** 如果你不在我不想要的時候要，平均來說我應該會變得比較熱情。因為剩下的時候都是我想要的時候。我不想要的話怎麼會有什麼熱忱？

 **英：** 但你也沒說你不想要？

 **英：** 你只是，不要，但又不說出來？

 **蘇：** 我……有……說。

英：（停頓）

 **英：** 所以我又偷吃步了嗎？

 **英：** 還是我又得寸進尺，又沒發現？

（蘇格蘭望著他，張嘴但發不出聲音來）

（英格蘭很沮喪）

> 54、初次 H 的地點是？

（蘇格蘭無法明白地解釋，因此先進下一題）

（法蘭西歎了口氣補充：但是，我補充一點，蘇格蘭喜歡在下面，這是真的。）

**英：** …………我們要把 non con 算進去嗎？

 **法：** 啊啦啦。

 **威：** 算的話是什麼時候呢？

 **英：** 十二……世紀的時候。

 **英：** 在……呃，史特靈（Strivelyn）？

 **蘇：** （沈默不語，把一邊鬢髮括到耳後）

 **威：** 好吧，那不算的話呢。

 **英：** 那可能還是要……到剛才說的前線的時候。

 **威：** 所以你們第一次交心就打炮了？

 **英：** 我覺得被你問得這麼赤裸有點不好意思，而且你須要用這種口氣嗎，

 **英：** 好像你不知道似地。

 **威：** 身為採訪者，我的確是不知道。

 **英：** ……好吧。

 **威：** （輕盈）那你們還真是進展神速啊。

 **蘇：** ……我不知道該說什麼。

 **蘇：** 我覺得你在調戲我們。

 **威：** 不，我在稱讚你們。

 **威：** 我是真心的。

> 55、當時的感想是？

**英：** 很溫暖。

（蘇格蘭看著他不語）

 **英：** 身體跟心靈上的。（眼神漂移）

（英格蘭看起來是一邊回想一邊漸漸不住而笑了起來）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蘇格蘭的演戲：
> 
> 蘇格蘭不喜歡演戲。但是他會意識到「演戲」這件事，其實是因為他有在演。威爾斯不演，他不要的時候要麼就不甩英格蘭，要麼會「讓」英格蘭做同時讓英格蘭知道這是威爾斯「讓他的」，因而沒有委屈之處：他的方法是讓英格蘭在做愛身體爽跟不強迫別人的心理坦蕩之間選一個，英格蘭可以選擇做然後回去自責，威爾斯不管，也不會特別覺得吃虧，英格蘭自覺理虧他就滿意了。所以他也根本不會特別意識到「演戲」這個概念，也不會去主張說自己不喜歡演戲，因為他已經用行動達成了，他的行為方針跟意圖沒有偏離，也就不須要額外聲明。而蘇格蘭雖然會拒絕，但只要英格蘭堅持動搖他，最後蘇格蘭就會遷就。這麼做導致英格蘭不知道蘇格蘭到底是真的想拒絕還是欲拒還迎。他們曾經討論過這件事，可是蘇格蘭還是會自我審查，使得他並沒有很徹底地但凡自己不想要就拒絕；而「曾經討論過」又使得後來狀況變得更艱難，因為英格蘭以為蘇格蘭「已經」不自我審查了，不曉得蘇格蘭態度反覆飄移並不是在找故意他碴，而是蘇格蘭自己沒有辦法站穩陣腳，傳達不清，事後又會後悔，或者很立即地：在床上很冷淡。
> 
> （英格蘭跟愛爾蘭沒有這方面的問題，他們不上床。英格蘭跟北愛大概也不上床。……不過我可能不久之後就改變心意了。）
> 
> 十二世紀：
> 
> 英格蘭對蘇格蘭的影響始於十一世紀諾曼第征服英格蘭（或許這只是起源之一？），征服者威廉在英格蘭建立獨立王國，未與附屬於法蘭西的諾曼第合併（但諾曼第對法蘭西並不算效忠），而是共主。英格蘭原有勢力（和征服者威廉事實上有血緣關係）逃到蘇格蘭，並且可以說是受到蘇格蘭庇護。這使得蘇格蘭受到威廉（新的英格蘭的王朝）報復。蘇格蘭向英格蘭（諾曼第）投降，往後英格蘭經常性干預蘇格蘭的繼承事宜。兩國經常聯姻。到了十三世紀末，蘇格蘭幾乎被英格蘭完全佔領。
> 
> 也就是說，私設中算上 non con 的英蘇，初次性關係大約發生在十二世紀。在這之後將近一世紀，法蘇才簽訂盟約。此時的英格蘭也尚未完全控制威爾斯。英法戰爭則是這之後一百五十年左右的事。此時英人類型態的年齡是十到十歲半，蘇是十一、二歲〔暫時設定〕。


	6. 第五十五（修訂）至五十九問

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命運並非必將得到、乃是不得亦求 執迷如飴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: SHELLS - Mexico
> 
> 這不是一個標準的諮商方法。他們也並不是很有意模仿，只是自力救濟。

> 55、當時的感想是？

**英：** 很溫暖。

（蘇格蘭看著他不語）

 **英：** 身體跟心靈上的。（眼神漂移）

（英格蘭看起來是一邊回想一邊漸漸不住而笑了起來）

（蘇格蘭的心思非常動搖而不協調）

> 56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？

**英：** 他臉很紅，閉著眼睛，全身都在顫抖。真的是稍一碰到就有很大反應，表情也不像往常那麼從容跟疏離，在喘氣中咬著嘴唇，在火光之下……

 **英：** 呃天啊我在說什麼。（自己臉紅）

**蘇：** （淡淡地）雖然他已經不是新手了，但有時候還是會在我面前表現得像是不知道怎麼作愛一樣，不過那天特別誇張，好像他真的是個處男，很想一切都快一點，又怕弄痛我。

 **蘇：** 在那之前他從來沒有這麼溫柔同時又這麼大膽過。我第一次覺得他好像真的關心我，又覺得很陌生。也許不是第一次，但就是想不起來上一次。

 **英：** ……雖然他那時不太看我，但看我的時候……

 **英：** 我覺得光說「性感」有點太肉慾了，我感覺到了更多東西……

 **英：** ……雖然說現在我不是很確定了。

 **英：** 我不太知道這是不是真的。或者就算是真的，該不該相信，這真的是沒有任何惡意混在其中，需要被破除的嗎？

> 57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？

**蘇：** 快點吃早餐，我們要走了。

> 58、每星期 H 的次數是？

**蘇：** 現在沒有在做。

> 59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？

**英：** 三次？兩次？……

 **英：** 抱歉，現在切換過去想理想的事情讓我有點人格分裂，我不知道……

 **蘇：** 我覺得一週三四次是可以的。

**米：** （對威爾斯）呃，這題是在說他們兩個嗎？

 **威：** 什麼意思？

 **米：** 就是，是說他們之間一週來幾次好，還是只是在說不管對象的話，一週總共想做幾次？

 **威：** 啊——好問題呢。

 **米：** 因為亞瑟顯然有在跟別人上床吧。——威爾斯甚至都不算別人了。

 **蘇：** 我回答的是總共。

 **蘇：** 和亞瑟的話一次兩次就可以了，

 **蘇：** 不做也可以。

 **英：** 啊……

 **英：** 我……我講的是跟阿利斯特。

 **英：** 威爾斯的話頂多一兩次吧……

 **威：** 有溫差呢。

（靜默）

**蘇：** 威爾斯，你不要這樣虐待我們，我覺得好不舒服。

（法蘭西想說點什麼，威爾斯瞥了他一眼。）

（美利堅想說點什麼，威爾斯看都沒看就抬手橫在他面前。）

**米：** （艱難地）不，那個，我剛剛不應該提……威爾斯的……

 **威：** 不是這個問題。

 **威：** （對美利堅）你做得很好。（笑）

（靜默）

**蘇：** ……我，

 **蘇：** 我只是不喜歡床上的氣氛。跟做的對象沒關係。

 **蘇：** 對象沒有問題。

 **蘇：** 我不想要不舒服的感覺……跟舒服的感覺……我是說，觸覺，混在一起。不舒服的是……就是……「一種感覺」。

 **蘇：** 我覺得那很，不好，很不妙，很……很不舒服。

（蘇格蘭顯得有點呼吸困難，威爾斯順他的背，看英格蘭）

**英：** 我覺得對象很好，

 **英：** 但是做完之後總是很空虛，

 **英：** 覺得我們距離很遙遠，每做一次就更遠，更體認到我們沒有屬於彼此的事實。每次得到都是更大的失去。我很受不了這樣，但也，

 **英：** 好像也沒有其他方法可以更靠近，他，了，所以雖然不想做也還是不想要不做。

**英：** 嗯，就，差不多這樣吧。

（蘇格蘭睜大眼睛看著英格蘭）

**英：** 好，對，你不想做，我知道啊，我也有被影響，

 **英：** 我剛剛不是說了嗎。

 **英：** 不是，你為什麼很驚訝啊……

 **英：** 你那個表情是怎麼回事，你很受傷嗎？

 **英：** 該受傷的是我吧，是我被你拒絕耶。

 **英：** 你到底是欲拒還迎？欲擒故縱？嫌棄我嫌棄得不得了？還是……

 **英：** 我根本搞不懂。

 **英：** 我不懂，我不懂你。

 **英：** 你拒絕，那你憑什麼因為我受傷所以，其實心裡有抗拒，而受傷啊？

 **英：** 你不覺得你很狡猾嗎？

 **英：** 我不想做，你不想做，可是我，找不到別的方式跟你親近，我們的生活，都是該死的距離感，對啊，就，距離。

 **英：** 所以我還是，渴求，

 **英：** 渴望跟你做，

 **英：** 我知道這很卑鄙啊，

 **英：** 因為終極來說，你「不能」拒絕，

 **英：** 我不知道你什麼時候是，在隱忍，但我知道，只要我逼你，你就會就範。

 **英：** 我不知道的只是有什麼時候是我還沒逼你，你就屈從了。

 **英：** 而你不管沒有沒有跟我做，我都沒有……

 **英：** ……

 **英：** ……這比跟威爾斯難過多了，他至少會，讓過，讓整個過程，很愉快。

 **蘇：** 你現在還要提別人嗎！

 **英：** 不然我很可悲欸你知不知道！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEXICO
> 
> _If there was a place I called my home I would have left it empty_  
>  While I was sinking deep in the monochrome love almost left me
> 
> _I was a prisoner of my mind, the door was always open  
>  Now I’m a victim of my heart and I’m forever stolen_
> 
> Hard running, long time coming, long time coming
> 
>  _Blame it on the heart  
>  ‘Cause this could be the start of nothing  
> It won’t be the last time_  
> I’m losing my mind for something  
>  _And I know I’m trouble darling_  
>  I’ll run until my legs give way  
> I wanna feel the air down in Mexico  
> Mexico
> 
>  _I’d give my all to be with you  
>  Won’t you please come with me_  
> Chasing horizons hand in hand  
>  _This could be so easy_
> 
> Hard running, long time coming, long time coming
> 
> Blame it on the heart  
>  _‘Cause this could be the start of nothing  
>  It won’t be the last time  
> I’m losing my mind for something_  
> And I know I’m trouble darling  
> I’ll run until my legs give way  
>  _I wanna feel the air_  
>  Down in Mexico
> 
> Don’t go blame it _on a poisoned mind  
>  ‘Cause it just gets stronger over time_  
> Don’t go blame it _on a whim of mine  
>  ‘Cause darling you know, you know, you know, you know_
> 
> To blame it on the heart  
>  _‘Cause this could be the start of nothing_  
>  It won’t be the last time  
> I’m losing my mind for something  
> And I know _I’m trouble darling_  
>  I’ll run until my legs give way  
> I wanna feel the air  
> Down in Mexico  
> Mexico  
> Mexico


	7. 暫停：上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 茄子蛋 – 這款自作多情｜王若琳 – 愛人（第31屆金曲獎表演節目版本）
> 
> 我想我是真的認為，或者感覺，蘇格蘭內心對英格蘭有非常深沈、始終沒有湧現的感情。他確實是愛人〔羅蘭巴特語境的「戀人（lover）」〕，英格蘭是他的愛人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 屆金曲獎表演節目版本的〈愛人〉是我開始寫這一節的這一天才有的非常新的作品。我寫頭幾個段落時鬼使神差地播了〈這款自作多情〉，本來想說這首以英蘇來說會不會太有感情了，或者說表露得太多，然後在從筆電喇叭換成耳機時一直遇到訊號問題，測試途中看到朋友分享了熱騰騰的〈愛人〉的 YT 影片，一點進去——天哪，雖然這首的感情更加直白，「曾經想過／真不願這樣毫無理由被迷惑」？多麼熱烈又無力，像是飛蛾撲火。英蘇之間有這麼火熱的交流嗎（笑）英或許被迷惑，但蘇被迷惑嗎？但我又只在這首歌的前奏就認為這是蘇格蘭的歌（今天是我第一次聽到這首歌！XD）可我就是聽到王若琳唱「再也不願多說／為什麼 我是如此的冷漠」時就覺得我大概不用切回茄子蛋，然後「請愛著我 請再愛著我」——這在各種方面都不會是蘇格蘭此刻會跟英格蘭說的，可我就覺得，就是這句了，這就是他在呼喊的。正巧我在構思這一節的時候，發現終極而言最大的概念就是「寂寞」，而我也在今天才第一次明白到什麼叫做「安慰一個人為了我以外的另一個人的寂寞」（笑）事實上這節可說是為了回應襯今天 (2020/10/03) 上午寫給我的留言而寫的，這一段劇情本來是打算跳過的！可看了他的留言後，覺得把這一節明確寫出來，也許不會讓這篇文變得「太多」，於是在腦中 run 了一回，並很快確定了梗概。也就是說這一節的一切都發生在十月三日這一天！水到渠成地一起迸發了。太神奇了！
> 
> 對英格蘭毫無表示，毫無「足夠」的表示，始終都是冰冷和淡然，抗拒，迴避，然而在心裡其實徒勞地請求英格蘭的愛，懇求英格蘭愛他……我發現這似乎就是我心目中的蘇格蘭。「請愛著我，請再愛著我」，還有那鼓啊，那吹奏啊，哎呀這就是我心目中蘇格蘭的內心活動（笑）徒勞是因為他的沒有得到和英格蘭的或許會放棄，事實上也有部份是因為蘇格蘭自己持續的拒絕，他就是阻礙自己的那個人。他之所以須要不斷請求，就是因為他自己一直在阻撓，這是莫比烏斯環呀。他只能寄望英格蘭「需索無度地要求蘇格蘭回應」，以此來給自己一個允許自己向英格蘭示好的框架。但這又讓英格蘭擔上了死纏爛打的污名；並且「命令式的示愛」本來就不是什麼能舒舒服服接下的東西。所以他們之間愛意的流動就是磕磕絆絆。
> 
> 而「請愛著我，請再愛著我」的這請求，並不是請求英格蘭佔領或者支配他，而是愛，就是愛。從 2009 年，或者從 2013 我開始寫蘇獨以來，始終如一的：為了毫無芥蒂地愛，須要先分離，就是盤據在蘇格蘭腦中的念頭。他甚至都無法想到更多，分離以後，等等的。而這篇文——可以說，就是威爾斯（和法蘭西）很明白地知道，以英和蘇目前的狀況，也許一切問題會在離婚之後突然就都好了，但也有可能不會。實際上就是有可能。他們不認為離婚就能解決所有問題，或是只要離婚問題就會迎刃而解，所以才會出現這篇文的故事內容：他們在談。但，雖然蘇可能是這樣想，並不是說蘇想得簡單，而是他的心境不允許他再思考更多有待解決的困境。所以需要威和法來幫一把手。我知道依賴其他人協調的關係是不穩固的，但有的時候兩個人繞進死路之後，也許就是需要旁人解危吧。而能夠真的把自己涉入其他人的關係，也是對介入的對象都有明確而具體的愛和在乎，以及了解，才辦得到。（我甚至覺得英和蘇之間累積的難題太多了，光威和法兩個還不夠，還搭了米……）
> 
> 至於是誰自作多情？在無法表達、無法傳遞、無法抵達、無法接收的雙向的單戀裡，都是自作多情吧。（歌詞在節末）
> 
> （我太震驚了——我很少很少在二創這樣說這種狗血的話——但當我打下「他〔英格蘭〕和蘇格蘭的愛情」時，卻覺得這個陳述無比寫實，我確實在描寫愛情。在這文章裡確實流動著對我自己而言可稱之為「真實的」愛情的東西——別問我那是什麼，我就是有這麼股直覺想這麼稱呼他：「真實的」「愛情」。寫這篇的時候，老實說，我時常被英和蘇二人的情感淹沒，而須要寫寫停停。）
> 
> 文章無法把單一張節標記成禮物，不過這一節就在這裡寫：獻給襯。（雖然才認識幾天送這種禮物或許有點沈重……但認識你真的很開心！有對同一 CP 有相近想像的人能聊天真是太好了！！！）※已經不是這幾添了因為這段稿我已經擱了半個月多也沒寫出下半。但我就想先說下會有威 & 蘇講話跟非戀愛緣由的性行為，以及沒性行為的法蘇情節。
> 
> 〈愛人〉
> 
> 改作詞：楊立德、韓正皓
> 
> 曾經想過  
> 真不願這樣毫無理由被迷惑  
> 再也不願多說  
> 為什麼 我是如此的冷漠
> 
> 午夜的煙火  
> 燃燒後悄悄被黑夜吞沒  
> 不再閃爍  
> 沒有熱情變成了冰河
> 
> 請愛著我 請再愛著我  
> 用你的溫柔和承諾  
> 我要向人們述說  
> 沉默不再跟著我
> 
> 請愛著我 請再愛著我  
> 甜蜜的感覺吸引我  
> 不再擁有這份寂寞  
> 在夜空請你呼喚我

蘇格蘭隨著英格蘭起身仰起臉，「等等，」但是英格蘭很快就只留給他後背和肩膀。「等一下，」他抬起手，彎折的手肘卻遲遲無法伸直，很快英格蘭便移動到了即使他傾身伸長手也摸不到衣角的地方，「我受傷是因為——」他們平常花多少力氣在挽留對方的注意力卻無果呢？是用怎麼樣的力道跟姿勢？在什麼樣的時機？為什麼會失敗？在沒有意義的方向上投入再多都只能付諸流水的努力……英格蘭繞過法蘭西，往法蘭西斜後方的燈光較暗的出口走去。

「你看著我！」

蘇格蘭坐的那把折疊椅同時略略被往後退，吱——，混在牆壁反彈的回音中，他也跟著站起來，英格蘭轉回半步來望他，臉上已經失去了激烈的情緒，只不過冷淡。他依言照做了，但顯然是一種「我都照做了你還要我怎樣？」的架式，肩膀也只是斜斜地，在角度上稍微向他露出一點點前胸而已。

或許是因為大叫，或激動本身，蘇格蘭微微喘息著，稍張的嘴變換著嘴型，眼皮和睫毛在顫抖，但是最終英格蘭領會到蘇格蘭是張了嘴了，但真的說出什麼是無法的，他呼喚了，而這就是極致了，像是面向純粹善意的改編版格林童話結尾的那種主人公們過上了幸福快樂的日子。若問究竟是怎樣的幸福快樂呢？不知道。這只是一種故事收尾的方式，一種近乎必然的收尾方式，故而不夠天真或者不夠痛苦的人便不去提問：他們會怎麼度過日常中的大大小小難題呢？他們不會遇上普通平凡人會有的困難嗎？我們會遇上是因為我們已經壞掉了、自己產生出問題，或者不夠幸運嗎？故事結尾之後的時間是不存在的，所以不管是悲劇或者喜劇，都不需要和解或保養維護。那麼精緻又萬用。淒美就抵銷了悽慘。但他和蘇格蘭的愛情（若真的有愛情於他們之間）（這種反高潮地打斷文句是必須的，這就是他們的愛情。）是安徒生的那種童話，小美人魚，賣火柴的女孩，幸福快樂是一種修飾，和對命運的重新詮釋，但是並不是幸福。是一種不豁達就無法接受的幸福。因此只是一種不得不的說服而已。在豁達的時候是轉念之間的解脫，在寂寞的時候就是精煉的折磨。所以無條件的結論式的獨斷的「幸福快樂」變成了一種惹人光火的誑語。

他是在乎的——蘇格蘭是在乎的，英格蘭只能得到這麼多，確定蘇格蘭在乎，從他倉皇的大動作，從他低沉不穩的呼吸，和不斷顫動的五官，這些，都能簡單察知，他是在乎的——可更深入的東西就沒有了。在乎什麼？怎麼在乎？在乎哪些？為什麼在乎？都沒有。英格蘭無從得知。彷如空的包裝。他簽收每一個，打開來得到一堆空氣。他已然回應了，蘇格蘭要他看著他，那麼他看了，那麼是不是該蘇格蘭做下一個動作，向英格蘭說點什麼，或者做點什麼呢？但蘇格蘭僵在那裡，就是在那裡了。

可英格蘭何嘗又不是這樣呢？當他想要斥責，便無法不承認，自己也是一樣的，說出去的每一句話都會罵到自己。因而他甚至難以藉由爭吵去點破什麼盲點。他跟蘇格蘭分享著相同和互補的地雷，隨便怎麼做都能挑撥到有人的神經，差別或許也不是誰失控，而是一個人或者兩個人一起失控。哪怕蘇格蘭的眼眶裡出現了一些閃光，英格蘭也無法走回去為他抹去。其實他是可以的，沒有人規定互動的步驟，只是他們總是抓不到流暢的你來往我，對於自己什麼時候該做什麼，沒有充足的概念，去讓關係堅固又彈軔。無法截長補短。只有強迫跟服從，正如甫才，蘇格蘭強勢地要他「看著我！」，所以英格蘭中斷了移動，看向他，但這是一段外強中乾的服從。這還有無數多。洞察、靈犀和流動，太少了。他們都是被動的。被逼到不得不強制對方做點什麼的窘境，以及因為被不容辯駁地要求而繳交對方命令的東西。流暢的時刻不是沒有過，但不知不覺中又只能從常態重新分類到僥倖。

因此，他又轉回去，往角落的單薄門板走去，扭開最平凡的喇叭鎖，落落大方地走出門，不容質疑地把門帶上。他還優雅地先旋轉門把，讓鎖的舌頭縮回門中，所以門靠上門框時，並沒發出金屬相撞的聲響，只有門板到定位時門軸停止的聲音。但那也夠大聲的了。聽上去就像是想透過展示理智而強行保留尊嚴的惱怒。

蘇格蘭被掛在空氣裡，在理解出自己的處境後，無可奈何地坐回椅子裡。要是他用跌的，說不定能發洩點情緒，可他也是安分地好好坐回去，然後緩慢地，彎下腰把臉埋進雙手心。

他也許察覺英格蘭不留在那裡也算是不給他難堪，因為英格蘭繼續在那兒站下去，也只能使蘇格蘭的失措越來越鑿鑿。這種莫可奈何的體貼也令他刺痛。猶如荊棘般的貓舌，舔舐起初是安慰，但反覆的安慰終究是人類皮膚難以消受，消沉卻並不停歇。

（美利堅坐在那兒時，莫名感覺英格蘭的身影有點熟悉。）

於是空氣凝滯著，冰冷而固著，蘇格蘭想，阿利斯特——阿利斯泰爾這個人，或許會在這裡，因為空氣的不流動——氧氣存在，卻不流進他的肺——而窒息死去。

他用手腕扼了扼顴骨，用痛覺把楚酸摁回靈魂裡。他做了幾個深呼吸，舒張身體，向後靠到椅背上，算是舒適了幾個秒，卻無法持久，旋即神情就又顯得很痛苦的模樣。在他的身體裡，在肉體的尺度上，有真實的疼痛正存在，發生，逃不開，一股一股地湧上來，一吋一吋把他淹過。如果心會痛，那它現在正在痛。他變換著姿勢，輕輕地交抱自己的手臂，一隻手攬著肋側、另一隻遮住半邊臉，擰住自己的胸膛，用指甲掐上肩膀和後頸，拉扯頭髮，咬起手背的皮肉，用更具體而無機的痛覺，設法安撫自己的肉體，但他除了眼睛和淚腺之外的器官和組織全都在哭泣。他最後向自己的軀體投降，須要把身體蜷曲、縮捲起來，因而把臉一直低伏到了大腿，額頭抵在膝蓋。耳環長長的墜子冷冰冰地划到裙擺和長襪間的皮膚。他低喃道：

「威爾斯……」

「我在。」威爾斯早就把筆記板擱到了椅子底下。他傾身向蘇格蘭，去聽那用盡極大力氣，才好不容易吐出的微弱氣音。

「你可以抱我一下嗎……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈這款自作多情〉
> 
> 詞：黃奇斌〔這個是樂團自己準備的官話歌詞翻譯〕
> 
> 伸縮在黑黑暗暗卻迷人的世間  
> 結果是遙遠  
> 無法來歇息  
> 看不到永遠
> 
> 若是你還沒找到嫁人的人選  
> 我成全
> 
> 哦哦
> 
> 一個人在這浮浮沈沈  
> 不敢看天頂  
> 怨嘆這環境
> 
> 兩個人在這無要無緊  
> 不要恨人生  
> 那都是天選
> 
> 三個人在這歡歡喜喜  
> 都別講感情  
> 那破壞團圓
> 
> 我想要一點糖甘蜜甜  
> 我對你真心  
> 不要再離開
> 
> 這是一個自作多情的時代  
> 這是一個自作多情的時代  
> （這是一個自作多情的時代  
> 這是一個自作多情的時代）  
> （這是一個自作多情的世界  
> 這是一個自作多情的所在） 
> 
> 這是我們的愛情  
> (命運來捉弄)
> 
> 這種蹧蹋的人生  
> (拼死愛你像戰爭)
> 
> 都是我自作自端  
> 我是歡喜又甘願
> 
> 沒你  
> 希望你會聽到我破碎的心
> 
> 想起你的名你的影你的聲  
> 溫柔的頭髮  
> 為我們的愛情唱歌
> 
> 不過只看歌詞的更像是亞瑟呢。「若是你還沒找到想嫁的人，那我娶你吧」，真是只有亞瑟才能說得出來（笑）好像蘇格蘭有多想嫁給他似地，好吧他就納了，他也很勉強，絕對不是因為他自己喜歡阿利斯特啦——。這種感覺。卻倒也可以對應到是蘇格蘭議會主動決定要把整個國家賣掉。但是後面又變成了「都是我自作自受，我是歡喜又甘願」，又彷彿是他知道自己錯了什麼。他根本知道自己都是自作多情，並且從此以後如此認為下去。〔希望這個解釋對，我本來不知道自作自端究竟是什麼意思，剛剛查到的東西確實很像是「自作自受」，但我個人覺得更像是「自食惡果」、在無法預料的情況下自作孽，但自作自受我會覺得做的事情跟結果有明確可預期的關聯性。自作自端給我的感覺比較像是商鞅變法之後自己也賠進去，他是沒有意料到的。可是無論哪種我覺得套在亞瑟的情境裡面都通。〕而且就國家化身來說，時代跟世界，的確更不誇飾的措辭。
> 
> 或者，翻譯成「自討苦吃」吧。「自作自受」的不協調感是來自國語這個詞大多是做的時候就已經認知到是做壞事，然後自食惡果；但是在這首歌（以及亞瑟）的情境裡，「愛誰」勉強還不算壞事，他「只是」「自討苦吃」。不過很妙的是，就英侵略蘇這點，依舊可說他是自作自受。
> 
> 於是其實是也因為這首歌，我在文裡寫了「他們的愛情」，就是直接從這首歌的「這是我們的愛情」引用出來的。整個合併對亞瑟來說也許如今就像捉弄一樣吧，他羞辱了蘇格蘭，自己也覺得被糟蹋，還不知道是被什麼糟蹋了。至於戰爭，我是不覺得他有為蘇格蘭去做什麼戰爭，但是要強迫自己不從跟阿利斯特的關係之中抽身，那就是與自己以及與困境的戰爭了，砲火連天還很狼狽。雖然阿利斯特大概還是覺得他自作多情，自作自端（笑）他也的確是，百口莫辯，所以他也的確是高興又甘之如飴，或者只能如此。然而最後，在他傷痕累累之際，他還是希望自己的破碎會被阿利斯特撫慰，說不定還希望阿利斯特會因為弄碎他的心而內疚。但是，哪怕阿利斯特真的內疚了，他卻又覺得是貓哭耗子，或者，他又為此愛莫能助了。他們是不斷弄傷彼此的循環。阿利斯特真心誠意地因為他的情緒而難過了，但是然後他不會高興起來，也無法恢復過來，所以他們實際上只是對方壞心情的來源而已。
> 
> 其他段落的歌詞我也覺得有神秘的契合，例如「伸縮在這黑黑暗暗卻迷人的世間，結果是遙遠」「看不到永遠」，我莫名覺得這是大英帝國的日落，亞瑟漸漸在從伸轉向屈。一個人的時候不快樂，不敢有什麼夢想；兩個人的時候不快樂，又不想要怨歎什麼；三個人的時候，那就當酒肉朋友或損友就好了（我真的……不能不把法蘭西斯摻進來），這樣才能好好相處在一起。不過仔細想他們兩個人的時候的確只能「無要無緊」，因為獨處的張力/壓力太強了，有第三人存在就算會導致一點點失焦或虛假，也都是令人感激的潤滑。無要無緊應該是指「什麼都不在乎」吧 雖然他們也有可能是不得不把自己分心 或者假裝全都不在乎。
> 
> 只要阿利斯特不離開，賞他一點糖，其他他都很滿意了。他偶爾有一段時間，是真的一整段都跟阿利斯特情柔意蜜地度過的，就能藏在心窖裡回味，到很久以後，用想的就足夠。哎呀天呀亞瑟怎麼這麼卑微。
> 
> 話說 yt 上的英文 CC 字幕也翻得好可愛又好美，大家去看一下……
> 
> 我對你是真心 My heart on my sleeve  
> 你不要再離開 Don't want you leave  
> 這個押韻也太美了吧
> 
> 很久以前看《姊嫁物語》，裡頭提到了一個我從來不知道到底是什麼意思的詞：「戀心」，劇情的解釋是「結婚的時候沒有任何感覺，婚後開始愛上配偶」。我真的就一直這麼以為，這個詞有這麼一個脈絡，結果剛剛去查了日文辭典的「恋心」，根本就不是嘛（笑）只是說抱有情愫而已，沒有那個「在沒有傾慕時成婚，之後則真的愛上」的前情提要。可是蘇格蘭對我來說，說不定英格蘭也是，就是這種狀態。英格蘭終究會現出他的真心，而蘇格蘭終於還是為此動心了。那些比較平凡的、俗子的小事。或者他福至心靈地能夠「感受到」英格蘭是真的愛他，在乎他，考慮他的利益，而不是做做樣子而已來換取蘇格蘭的付出，說不定根本不在乎有什麼回報的時刻。阿利斯特終究還是動心了。
> 
> 啊，所以這是「毫無理由被迷惑」吧。
> 
> 會說英格蘭也是，是因為我不大確定他在合併之前對蘇格蘭懷有的究竟是哪一種戀愛。不是有一種「一直覺得自己喜歡某個人，好朋友幫自己追，結果最後發現心裡喜歡的是好朋友」的故事嗎，我覺得在合併之前英對蘇的感情就是那種「我覺得我喜歡他」，但真的變成「喜歡他」是後來更緊密地生活之後才發生的。但是為什麼反而變成了切身的愛之後一切沒有變好呢，該不會是因為作者是我吧（笑）
> 
> 還有這張專輯剛好就叫做「我們以後要結婚」，我說真的這巧合未免該說是太美還是太蘇←
> 
> 然後因為大英帝國衰弱了所以要有什麼承諾都沒有以前那麼算數了。可是跟〈愛人〉呼應的話，那被呼求的承諾就不是關於利益，而是溫情。……我被自己選曲的驚人呼應震懾到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我所有關於威爾斯、蘇格蘭、愛爾蘭、北愛爾蘭以及台灣的設定，想用可以拿去使用，亦可只擷取片段，只須遵守下列三項要件：
> 
> 一、標注部份或全部設定引用 AO3 上的 daizhan ，並複製貼上這份引用授權與三項引用條件。  
>  二、不要用在販售作品中，無償發表的作品是可以的。  
>  三、請不要在使用了我的設定的作品裡面反對台獨跟港獨，也不要太盛讚遷台以後的國民黨（1949 前請隨意），還有請勿置入戀愛向的耀灣和菊灣要素，以及任何共統要素。請不要給小灣安上五星旗。同時禁止透過我的設定發表任何針對中國的歧視性與侮辱性言論。總之，就是：「禁止武統的同時禁止辱華」。您個人的立場我沒有意見，但就是用了我的設定的那篇裡面別這樣做。
> 
> 您的引用都正是對我的喜歡與肯定，感謝。


End file.
